


Crimson Bonds

by writerforlife76



Category: Vampires - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First Time, Flashbacks, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kissing, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Swearing, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Vampire Sex, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 46,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerforlife76/pseuds/writerforlife76
Summary: Liza is an eighty four year old vampire stuck forever living as a teenage girl, for decades trying to run away from her past. She tries to control her desires and the strong temptation she faces being what she is, fighting to save her own sense of humanity. Yet her past catches up to her when she falls in love with a human boy, having a secret of his own that changes everything.Rated M For Sexual Content (M/F, F/F) Explicit especially in later chapters, Language, Underage activity, Details of physical and sexual abuse, Gore & Blood of course aha





	1. Synopsis

December 1952: After witnessing the brutal murder of her parents, nineteen year old Liza and her younger adopted sister Evelyn are saved and held under the charm of an ancient vampire Annabelle. Captivated by the older girl, the immortal begins to form a relationship with the two sisters with an even bigger motive in mind. This changes Liza's life forever, nothing in it ever again being the same.

Now in the year 2018, Liza is an eighty four year old immortal stuck living in the body of a teenage girl. Although forcing herself to leave Annabelle twelve years after her and Evelyn's transformation, she is indefinitely sired to her maker. It is a bond while strong and addictive she cannot bear to share with the elder vampire. She tries to run from it for decades whilst her sister remains by her side, despite their immense differences in how they've embraced their lives of immortality. The two are forced to move every while, now more than ever as it has become difficult to hide their true identities due to Evelyn's cunningly violent nature. Yet Liza's choice to separate from her sire has also come with a price, her bloody and primal desires rising to their limits. Because of this, she has run into deadly mishaps in the past. This has caused her to believe that it isn't possible for a vampire to love or be loved, for she has seen first hand that it comes with detrimental consequences.

For some time Liza has tried to be more than the monster she sees herself to be. However a human boy now threatens to break her control completely as she moves back to her home state of New York. She is aching to bond Carter Brown, a seventeen year old high school student. The two share an immediate connection from the beginning, a connection Liza tries to deny to everyone including herself. But it doesn't take long for her hidden feelings and secrets to spark a passionate and dangerous love between them. Yet Carter is also hiding a secret within his blood that could break them apart as well as become a threat to Liza's very existence: Being born of slayer descent. The worst part is he has no knowledge of his family's slayer history nor the very secrets that lie behind it until his eighteenth birthday. Soon, both Liza and Carter will face an even greater danger, for these secrets will soon come to a head and their bond will become the center of it all. Carter will have to choose between fate or love, while Liza has to figure out who she truly is before she loses herself completely. They have many battles to face, for there are those who would love to see their relationship fall apart at the seams. Will their love be stronger than the battles that lie ahead? Will their bond be stronger than the ones' itching to break them apart, or will these two different worlds make it impossible for them to be together?

Ages:  
Liza (19)  
Evelyn (17)  
Carter (17 turning 18)  
Annabelle (29)


	2. Welcome To My Undead Life

**__ **

**_"Humanity can bring out the most hidden parts of ourselves, the light & the dark." - Unknown _ **

I cannot tell you my life has been full of happy endings. That is not how my story has ever been. It has been one of loss, death, and running away from my past until it catches up with me again. I've been cursed as an immortal for over sixty five years. In 1953, I chose this life under stressful and inevitable circumstances. If only me and my sister hadn't met Annabelle. She was the woman who although saved us from a horrible fate, lead us into an even more lethal one in it's place as she revealed herself to be a vampire. Evelyn craved this life of immortality, wishing to leave her painful human life behind. At first I feared it, soon trying to avoid the truth. Annabelle had me in the palm of her hand, soon sealing my fate as the vampire chose me to become bound to her for eternity. She had a hidden agenda from the very beginning, once revealed to me placing an eternal guilt within my soul. She made me a monster, giving into desires I never knew existed. Fifteen years later I fled with Evelyn, growing weary of my life with Annabelle and her games. I attempted to break what so tightly controlled me. Yet to this day I know that my sire still has that control. She never would lose it. The sire bond could never be broken, always in the back of my mind even as I fed on the blood of another. I knew the risk I was taking. For when I left, a sense of direction left me, no matter how much I tried to loathe my bond with the woman. I felt a longing for her to be near, blood and body. Once I left Annabelle, it came with severe consequences. I gave into my lusts for awhile, the separation from my sire becoming too much to bear as I became what I most feared. I needed to replace her bond with something stronger, almost impossible to find. Ironically, eighteen years ago I thought I found it. Everything changed when I met Aiden. With him, I almost felt human again. I began to believe it was possible to be free of the sire bond, to finally have a happy ending. But I learned quickly that for someone like me this does not exist, neither does it exist for the very humans I fall into love with. I killed the boy. Although I tried to cling onto my humanity, my mind became completely overtaken by both the hunger and the lustful desires within me. I was devastated, vowing to myself I would never become so closely tied to a mortal again. I would keep myself under control, no matter what the cost. Yet I remember the letter put into my coat pocket the night I had fled with Evelyn. Annabelle had already sensed something was wrong, she somehow always knew.

**_"We will meet again when the time is right, my dear Liza. Just remember the risk you are taking in parting with me."_ **

That letter and it's message remains ingrained in me ever since I left. I never knew how long it would be until we would become one again. Until then, I live my life in uncertainty, a war raging within to not become the monster my sire created so long ago. Evelyn has enjoyed being an immortal. I however have seen it as a horrible curse. The beast within enjoys it, but my sense of lingering humanity brings the reality crashing down. The cravings, the desire, they never go away. I try to hate what I have become, try to fight my urges. I avoid humans to avoid heartache. We can't, no, we shouldn't love, Because we destroy everything we touch. I have the strength, the speed, the beauty to lure anyone in as I please. I have an undying hunger, one that I fight within myself every day. I will cannot hurt anyone else. I will not hurt anyone else. I will not give in. These are the things I always tell myself, until I need my next fix. Will it ever end, this life of eternal darkness? I want someone to pull me out, a savior leading me back to the light. I knew however I would never find such a thing, for a being like myself did not deserve such a courtesy. So I will continue to search for meaning in this immortal life, hoping one day my undead heart will have something to live for. I am Liza Thompson, and this is my story.

Next Chapter Snippet


	3. Once Upon A December

_**** _

_**Flashback: New York City. December 22 , 1953:** _

**_"But...I thought you wanted me..."_ **

**_"Is that what you thought? A foolish one indeed. You are not the one I crave. Whom I desire does not yet understand of their destiny. So the circle will continue spinning, for a predator must have her prey."_ **

**_"W...What?..."_ **

**_"Though I can assure you, I'm going to enjoy this."_ **

**_*Growls*_ **

**_"AHHMMM!!..."_ **

_I turned nervously to the bedroom I knew to never enter. Me and my sister were warned that if we even so neared it there would be consequences. But that night, I heard animalistic noises coming from within. There was a crack just enough to see through, to hear the struggle of a young man. He tried his hardest to scream, yet seconds later I only heard fading whimpers. I neared the room slowly in fear._

**From the beginning I knew I was right about our savior, of what she really was. Yet I couldn't get myself to say the word aloud. Two days earlier sparked my suspicions. Her crimson eyes, her cold touch, the drained bodies of those who killed my parents. I knew she had a secret, one darker than I ever thought to be possible. But what I didn't know was that my first experience of love, no matter how distorted it was, would be from a woman, an immortal one that had me bound to her the moment we met.**

_Two Days Prior..._

_"You're going to have to trust me young one. No one can hurt you anymore." A smooth unfamiliar voice of a woman spoke against me in the cool night air of the vacant courtyard. She had an iron grip on me as we were both knelt to the ground floor. She was freezing to the touch, her even colder hand covering my mouth to keep me from screaming while her opposite arm wrapped around my waist. She talked over my shoulder, not being able to see her face. I was traumatized as I shook furiously to both her bitter touch and the horrific images running through my head. I had just witnessed my parents being murdered in front of me. The three men wanted their wicked way with me and Evelyn after. But it never came, only hearing their petrified screams. I witnessed each man being lifted into the sky at blinding speed only to come down dead, completely empty of blood. Whatever was killing them was too fast for me to catch it's figure. The last alive of the three tried to make a run for it as he pleaded out for help. Yet a ferocious snarl filled the air, the man being swooped up before he could even make another sound._

_Now a mysterious woman was holding me here, a weird smell coming from her of a coppery tone. Her one hand left my mouth to wrap herself fully around me. I heard her take an extensive breath as her head was nestled into my neck, remaining there in complete silence. I was scared for my life. Something told me despite her words of affirmation moments ago, I wouldn't be living for much longer. What I knew for a fact was that whoever she was, she wasn't human._

_"Come closer child. It's over." I heard her speak out as her breath tickled my skin._

_"Evelyn..." I whimpered. I was afraid for the worst until I heard my sister's approaching footsteps._

_"I can sense that was your family you lost. What is your name dear?" The woman spoke again towards me. I didn't have words, the trauma of this night still continuing it's course as tears streamed down my face. I was also terrified of the stranger. I knew she was the one who although saved me and my sister from death, gave my parents' murderers an even more gruesome fate._

_"Who are you?" I finally spoke, whispering in fearful harshness as my body was involuntary being turned to face my captor. In front of me I saw a beautiful young woman with dark blonde hair holding me on the ground floor, her face locked on mine in an expression I could not pinpoint. I was shocked by her attire, for her upper body was entirely bare. She had extremely pale skin yet it was free of any blemish. My eyes widen even more as for just a moment her eyes were an illuminating red, glowing in the night. In seconds they faded to a captivating light shade of blue. I looked immediately to where the dead men lay, seeing a fox furr coat on the ground I knew had to be hers. The coat itself and the snow around it was heavily stained the color of blood. I was horrified, wanting to escape from the odd woman's hold. But I did not dare to move as I looked back to her._

_"You're...not..." The woman stayed silent for a moment before stopping the last sound about to come from my mouth, seeming fully aware that I saw she was anything but ordinary._

_"I assume you have nowhere to go, and see you are both growing weary due to your suffering this night. My name is Annabelle. Allow me to aid you. I even offer you my home as a place of refuge. If you wish, stay with me." Suddenly a bright light was shining towards us as it entered the square. It felt like salt on a freshly opened wound as the last light I saw was the flashlight one of the killers shown upon my family before he shot my mother. I whip my head down in fright to the heart wrenching memory._

_"Be not afraid. It's only my driver." Annabelle soothingly reassured me as she leant down to my hidden frame before getting up to face the group of deceased bodies along the courtyard. I become panic-stricken as she begins to head towards where my parents lay._

_"Wait! My family...What will become of them..." Annabelle's movement ceased, slightly turning her head to speak again._

_"They're gone dear, I'm sorry. I promise to bring them no further detriment. However it is best for you to look away while I do what I must. Evelyn, I ask that you come beside your sister for a moment to keep her calm. I won't be long." Before I could even process what was happening Annabelle was above the body of my mother, picking her up carefully. She then went to kneel before my father, placing mom's head right beside his facing the opposite direction. She leant over them, shading her own face from view. After a few moments she got up, beginning to slowly approach the bodies of the three killers scattered closely together to the right of my parents. She stopped as she lifted her head to make direct eye contact with me. There was an unnatural darkness within Annabelle's features, proving me right she was something extremely dangerous. Yet I could not tare my eyes away from her._

_**"This would be the moment you look away young one...close your eyes..."** _

_I cannot help but to listen as the distant voice of Annabelle somehow reached me. I settled my head into my sister who was embracing me from the side. All of a sudden I feel an intense heat upon my back. My eyes snapped open, breaking from my sister's embrace as I turned to see there was now a stream of fire between each of the men's bodies. They were engulfed completely within the flames yet my parents remained untouched. Annabelle to my even deeper confusion was nowhere in sight, but right beside Evelyn the instant I turned back around._

_**"How did she...?"** _

_She was knelt back in front of me, her features now relaxed as her hand came to touch my temple. The both of us were not able to keep our eyes off each other, mine remaining of pure shock while hers stayed unreadable._

_"What is her name?" Annabelle finally spoke again as her head turned to my sister beside her._

_"L..Liza...Ma'am." Evelyn answered with hesitance. Annabelle turned to gaze back to me. She removed her hand from my head only to pick me up with ease, rising us both off the ground. She looked to the dark car up ahead._

_"Come Evelyn, I will bring you and Liza somewhere safe." I did not have any strength to protest as she carried me in her arms as she starts to walk us away from the roaring flames. I looked one last time, my parents bodies in sight setting an overwhelming guilt within me._

**_"Forgive me Papa...asking of you to be home for just this day. Now you and mother are dead..and it is all my fault..."_ **

_I forced myself to turn my head away for it was becoming all too painful, now stealing a glance at the woman holding me whose eyes were set straight ahead. There was a heavy silence as we made our way to the car._

_"Excuse me Miss. But aren't you...cold?" Evelyn spoke up to both my surprise and concern. Out of the many things she could have asked the suspicious stranger it had to be about her current lack of a wardrobe. Annabelle just smirked to herself before resuming looking ahead and continued to move forward._

_"I think I can manage. And please, call me by my name. You two will be my honorary guests and treated as such." Annabelle sent a warm grin to my sister who returned the gesture. Her attention however returned to me again as she noticed I was now staring. I quickly looked away with a stone like face as we arrived to the car. Annabelle sounded as if she was more like royalty than an actual woman. This thought I believed to be true even more so as a woman in a black maids outfit comes from the back of the car to meet us. I assumed her to be in her late thirties, her features more mature in comparison to Annabelle's. Yet both women were just as pale and flawless in complexion._

__

_"Zieh mich an, wenn du willst Demetria." Annabelle started to speak in a language I at first could not make out. Without a word the brunette goes to open the front door, grabbing a black wool dress coat from the passenger side. She approached Annabelle from behind to put her arms in each sleeve without the woman ever dropping me. She then tied it, partially covering the other female's upper nudity. Our savior acted like it was completely normal to wander around like this, not phased as she literally held me to her bare chest before. As Annabelle headed closer to the car, she looked to a another pale woman in the back with an outfit identical to the first. She was the youngest of the three, appearing a little older than I with dark brunette hair and eyes to match._

_"Gale geht nach vorne." Annabelle speaks to her._

_"Natürlich, Madam." The youngest spoke in what sounded like compliance to an order as she got out of the vehicle. All three women were stunning, hard to believe that one could be that beautiful. Yet Annabelle stood out from the others, her beauty appearing to be timeless. I was expecting to be placed in the back while she left to enter the front. Yet I never left her side, placing me in her lap while the older maid led Evelyn next to us and seated herself after. The other maid took her place in the passenger seat, closing the door. There was an undeniable tension in the car, only hearing my heavy breaths as it dawned on me the situation. Me and Evelyn were about to be taken away by a woman that screamed danger. I felt Evelyn's hand intertwine with mine, giving it a tight squeeze. My eyes drifted to hers as she looked to me worried._

_"Liza are you alright?" I barely heard my sister's voice as I now hear my throbbing heart beat, so loud it is pounding in my own ears. I felt everyone watching me as I now eyed the door beside Annabelle in panic._

_"Liza."_

_The car begins to move, making me want to cry out for my life._

_"Jeffrey stop the car!" Annabelle called out to the driver. I felt like I was having a panic attack, my body trembling as I took harsh breaths. Annabelle pushed my head upon her shoulder facing away from her, stroking a gentle hand in my hair._

_"You're safe now." Annabelle whispered into my ear. As my breathing began to steady she motioned for the driver to start up again. The car resumed it's movement, the woman beginning to hum an unknown melody. Although pleasant to the ears I was still on my guard due to how close she was, feeling every vibration that was coming from within her. I found myself settling to the comfort of music as her voice subdued my body's trembled movements. Yet I felt my body tense again as minutes later the vibrations ceased, Annabelle putting a light kiss just below my ear. She was yet again at my neck as her head inched a fraction lower, hearing her breathe in deeply yet as faint as she could muster. Evelyn could not see what Annabelle was doing, and I did not want to put her or myself more at risk. So I sat in complete stillness, the uncontrollable tears once again falling down my face. I surely didn't feel safe in the embrace of this woman, her intimately close touch only making me more wary of her. I tried to distract myself as I look to Evelyn whose hand was still connected to mine. I secretly observed the woman beside her. Her eyes were transfixed on something upon my sister then quickly faced forward. I could have sworn I saw her light brown eyes darken in shade._

**_"Were these two women like Annabelle, all monsters in disguise?"_ **

_I could tell Evelyn was uncomfortable as she put a harder pressure to my hand, from the side of her vision seeing the woman's gaze upon her once more. "Is everything alright Evelyn?' I hadn't even realized Annabelle removed herself from me, yet never ceased stroking my head as she looked to my sister then the woman beside her with more of a stern expression. This makes Evelyn detach her hand from my own in an instant, trying to appear nonchalant about this accomplice's strange behavior._

_"Umm...yes. I'm fine. Who are they...if I may ask?" Evelyn asked in a timid politeness. Annabelle's expression eased in severity._

_"Of course. Pardon me for not introducing. These are my serv...housemaids. To your right is Demetria and up front is Gale, mother and daughter. Ladies this is Evelyn and Liza. They will be staying with us for the time being."_

_"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Demetria spoke with a smoothly mild accent as she bowed with grace to Evelyn and I, yet nothing came from Gale. I watched as her hard eyes viewed me in the rearview mirror, making me feel even more uneasy._

_"Gibt es ein problem Gale?" Annabelle now spoke with a tone that was rather grave. Even though I did not understand the language, it was apparent she was bothered by the lack of a response from her maid. Her boss's voice turns around Gale immediately in her seat. Demetria shot a nervous glance towards her daughter, yet remained quiet._

_"Nein, Miss Annabelle. Pleased to meet you both." Gale now bows low, her English nearly perfect. Nein was the only word I had understood, learning the three women had been speaking German. Although Annabelle didn't have an accent, her deep German roots were evident in her fluidity as she spoke. I did not dare to speak one word during this entire exchange, refusing to reveal any sense of retaliation for both mine and my sister's sake. Yet I already feared the worst as Evelyn speaks up again._

_"Thank you for your kindness...Miss Annabelle. How can we ever repay you for your generosity?" This immediately made me come back to my senses. Evelyn was beside a woman I feared could kill her in an instant right where she sat. I was in the arms of Annabelle, the one who had just killed three men. Her inhuman strength, her cold pale skin, her once blood red eyes. It led me to one conclusion: This was a trap. I believed this woman only had one motive in mind, deeply fearing our debt to her would be our own lives._

_**"EVELYN DON'T TRUST HER SHE'S NOT HUMAN!"** I snapped, thrashing in attempt to get out of her grasp. This only caused Annabelle to clutch me tighter to her. _

_"Please don't do this my dear." She spoke quietly against me._

_**"LET ME GO!"** I screeched out with a cry, reaching towards Evelyn._

_"Unterwerfe das Mädchen, Demetria." Annabelle said with a firm composure as her eyes were locked to her maid's next to Evelyn. Evelyn looked confused as the woman grabbed her by the shoulders to look to her. When the she let go my sister's head laid back on the seat, staring forward with her eyes glazed over._

**_"EVELYN??"_ ** _The younger girl was unresponsive, making me look to Demetria in outrage._

_**"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"** I screamed again. I continued to struggle against Annabelle's unbreakable hold as she calmly spoke onto me again. _

_"I didn't want to do this my way young one. Yet you leave me with no choice." I cry even harder, preparing myself that this was the end. Maybe this is what I wanted, the trauma and fear becoming all too burdensome to carry any longer. Yet I felt no pain. Annabelle positioned my body towards her, grasping both sides of my face to force me to look into her deep depths of blue._

_"It is foolish to speak of things you do not know or understand. You musn't fight me dear, I want to help you." Annabelle finally let me go as my walls came crumbling down. My defenses were gone, beginning to weep upon her chest as every recollection and emotion of this night now started to hit me all at once. She adjusted my body again only to draw me in closer, cradling me as if sheltering me from the never-ending storm in my mind._

_"I'm going to take care of you Liza, I promise." Annabelle said softly as she held my grieving figure. She stroked my hair once again as I shut my teary eyes. For once this night I felt an easing comfort in her arms, giving up a battle we both knew I wouldn't win. My tears finally ceased, the car soon after coming to a complete stop._

_"_ _We're here." I opened my eyes to see Demetria opening her door, grabbing Evelyn's hand to lead her out. I wanted to follow them, my maternal instinct for the girl kicking in as the fear started to reemerge within me. I put my hand to the door beside me yet I felt Annabelle place her cold hand on mine. I raised my head to look into her eyes as they laid still upon my own._

_"What are you?' I whispered as we were alone in the car. Annabelle's thumb lightly wiped the remaining tears from my face before her hand stroked it._

_"All I want to be is what you and your sister need right now. Allow me to do that honor." She said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. We were insanely close, a closeness that made me lost in her eyes. Although still blue they had a dark intensity to them again, as though she was fighting a pull to move in even closer. After a few moments her eyes go to the door. She pushed it open and she steps out with me still in her secure hold. As we exited the car I look up to an establishment, one bigger and more astonishing than any other I had ever come across._

_"Welcome to my home, Miss Liza."_

**I still remember to this day Annabelle saving me and Evelyn from those men. She was intrigued by us, so much that she brought us into her home, only to later make us into her immortal vessels once she gained our trust. Annabelle took much interest in me since the night she laid her eyes upon me. I didn't know what this meant at the time, yet quickly found that she had many surprises in store. It began the night she revealed her blood lusted nature to me for the first time, confirming the beliefs I had about her to be true.**

Next Chapter Snippet


	4. Haunting Memories

_I looked in the crack of the door to witness Annabelle straddling a boy on her bed. I heard her moaning hungrily, pinning the body under her with no struggle at all as her head was intimately latched onto his neck. The audible pleasure coming from the woman set deep panic in me._

_**"What have Evelyn and I been brought into? Are we going to be Annabelle's next victims? Just two more souls for her to devour?"** _

_I started shaking, paralyzed at what I was witnessing. I saw the male's chest rising as he was fighting to stay alive. He was still conscious, barely. I could see him weakly notice my figure in the doorway, as if a last outcry for help. His chest soon halted it's movement, his face becoming cold and lifeless. I breathed heavily as I witnessed this, frozen in place as I couldn't pull myself away from the sight. I should have left. I should have ran, but leaving the boy there alone with the creature even in his state of death would have been inhumane. What happened next I would never forget. Annabelle shot up from the boy's neck, at first lost in her bliss as she licked the blood from her lips. But then I soon heard her voice in an echoing hiss, the predator in her detecting another human in close proximity. Whether it be due to my rapid heartbeat, my audible breathing, or the very blood pulsing through my veins, I now realize she knew exactly whose presence it was all along._

_**"Liza..."** Annabelle's eyes opened, snapping to mine as I am trembling with fear. Her face would soon haunt me in my dreams, for her eyes were a glowing crimson, glazed with hunger as blood dripped from her open-fanged mouth. I had just enough sanity left to bolt from the doorway. I anticipated that she would arrive to me even before I managed to move, pulling me in as she took me for her second course. I could already feel her breath upon my neck, holding me with a cold grip as I brace for her teeth to sink in. I started panicking from the inside out at the thought, to my dismay tripping down the hallway. I landed on my side, grabbing my leg in pain. I felt a sudden chill surround me._

_**"EV -MM!"** I never got the chance to call out to my sister for within seconds Annabelle was right beside me, meeting me and my eyes at ground level as she covered my mouth. She put a finger to her lips, every part of me shaking as if I saw death right in front of me. I look in horror as there was blood all over her torso and lower face . Yet I noticed her eyes were their original blueish hue, as though the blood turned her back into something almost human. Annabelle soon removed her hand from me, only to guide the back of it along my cheek. I flinched slightly to her touch. I could tell she knew I still feared the worst of her as her expression somewhat saddened._

_"Please don't be afraid of me young one. I'm not going to hurt you." She said. She had a look in her eyes enough for me to become entranced, but still in shock from what I just witnessed occurring in her bedroom._

_"That boy...his blood..." The woman now looked at me with intensity, her eyes becoming once again a bright red._

_"I knew you would come looking for answers Miss Liza, for you were indeed correct about me. I am not human, but a vampire." I remained frozen in place as her words left me bewildered. I wanted to fear her for what she was. Vampire, the undead, one that must feed on the living for survival. But Annabelle did save me and Evelyn from death. She could have killed us all if she wished that night. Yet it was as if she sympathized with our pain, particularly mine as she saw right away of the severity. She treated me with such fragile care. But the question remaining was why._

**_"What are her true motives?"_ **

_Without any further thought, I reached my hand out slowly, beginning to touch the vampire's cool skin. I traced three fingers under the her wild eyes, not being able to take my own off them. Annabelle didn't move, watching me carefully yet let me continue in my curiosity. It was visible she was enjoying it, my touch and scent overwhelming her as she soon closed her eyes with a light hum. But as my fingers neared hesitantly closer her mouth, a soft yet instinctive growl came from the woman._

_"You're reaching dangerous territory dear." I heard her say as her eyes opened again, her tone dark in warning._

_"I cannot lie to you in this regard. Your blood sings to every part of my being. So I would advise you not to extend your exploration any further." I pulled back, an intense unease building within my mind._

**_"My blood sings to her? What does she mean of this?"_ **

_Annabelle sensed my apprehensiveness, her eyes fading back to blue. She looked at me with a gentler expression to calm me down as she placed her hand on mine. "When it comes to you Liza, I promise to not take your blood without consent." I am now panicking on the inside, for I have no idea what to make of Annabelle. Her words were barely reassuring, knowing she could turn from someone of elegant grace to a bloodthirsty creature in the blink of an eye. And my fears were now confirmed that there was a deep part of her that infinitely desired my blood. How that would end for me was something I could not ignore to inquire._

_"What am I to you? I saw you drain the life from that boy with my own eyes. How can I trust you at your word?" I ask almost in a whisper, unsure. Annabelle neared close to my face. I was becoming nervous, almost ready to jerk away from her again. Yet her face is one of tenderness, grasping my own with her hand._

_"If I just saw you as another mortal, you would have been dead the night I found you. My dear, you are so much more than that." The woman then had me captured in an embrace, my body secure within her hold._

_"More than you know. You do not understand now, but it will be clear to you in due time." With this Annabelle stood up with me in her arms. I watched her transfixed as her pupils began to dilate, her eyes boring into my soul. Alarm overtakes me as I felt my own growing heavy, trying to keep them open._

_"Don't fight it young one. I know you are seeking rest." She said as she pulled me in close, resting my head onto her. I heard her voice only faintly now, my vision faltering into darkness as she spoke once more._

_"I will protect you from this world Liza, for I know all too well that it is cruel. Too cruel for someone so pure. Rest well my love. Until I see thee again."_

Next Chapter Snippet

__


	5. A Vampire's Lullaby

_**"Papa?!"** _

_**I see my dad lying on the ground, looking to me with eyes that had no traces of life left within.** _

_**My mother lay dead next to him just as they had been left behind that night, their murderers' bodies scattered around them.** _

_**"Papa! Mama! NO! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!"** _

_**Suddenly I am surrounded by a circle of flaring flames, the remains of my parents and their killers now gone.** _

_**"Fate brought us together young one..."** _

_**I look all around me, no one in sight.** _

_**Suddenly arms wrap around me from behind.** _

_**"I've been waiting to find you...you cannot fathom how long..."** _

_**Annabelle's nose brushes my cheek, her mouth trailing down to the column of my throat.** _

_**"And soon my dear...nothing will keep us apart..."** _

_**I feel her fangs now grazing me.** _

_**"Please...leave me alone!"** _

_**"I'm afraid it's too late for that Liza. It is impossible to end what is only just beginning."** _

_**An abrupt piercing pain then engulfs me, suffocating for air as I feel Annabelle's bite coursing through my veins.** _

_**I pull at my neck, yet it is no use.** _

_**I am dropped to the floor, the flames raging on as I lay weak on the ground.** _

_**I look faintly as Annabelle is hovering close over my body, her crimson eyes boring down on me.** _

_**She approaches my face slowly, her mouth soon only inches from mine.** _

_**"So here's to new beginnings...to us."** _

_**Just as her bloodied lips meet my own I am consumed by a sea of fire.** _

_I awoke in a sweat and crying from my nightmare. It had been a few days since the fatal night I lost my parents. And just the night before I discovered that vampires were not just creatures you only witnessed in story books. My dreams were taunting me, a reminder I had been helpless to save the ones I loved most. I saw the lifeless eyes of my parents, now haunting my very soul. I then saw the lifeless bodies of my family's murderers, lying dead on the floor never to hurt anyone again. And lastly I saw Annabelle, a woman of mystery yet also possessed a yearning hunger that sent chills through my entire being. My mind went back to the very bizarre end of my dream when Annabelle kissed me at my brink of death. Or was it truly just the beginning of it all as Annabelle had said?_

**_"It was only a dream, just a dream. Wasn't it?"_ **

_The turn of events of being saved by a vampire, only to become whatever I was in the immortal's home made me wish I could turn back the clock. I felt a chill that made me bury myself in the pillows beneath me._

_"Bad dream young one?" I laid rigid on the bed as I felt a body against me from behind. Annabelle was once again too close for comfort as I felt her breath on the back of my neck. I shivered due to her current proximity, my cries only deepening. I was afraid she was planning this all along, to bury me alongside my parents. She was a monster after all. I saw her kill that boy. I would never forget witnessing the life leaving his body, just as my parents as they took their last breaths in front of me and Evelyn. I just wanted to be with them, being rid of this pain that was tearing into me like a knife. I couldn't take the agony of the memories of their deaths replaying over and over in my head. I was losing it, losing myself._

_"Shhhh." Annabelle rested her head into my back, her fingers tracing circles along my shoulders in attempt to soothe me. "It's going to be okay." I stayed in my place, not daring to look back at the woman now embracing me around my torso._

_"Why are you here?" Annabelle nuzzles in closer to me as she murmurs onto my skin, as if it wasn't unusual for us to be like this._

_"Need I remind you this is my home, and my own bed. You are here because I permitted you to be." I stopped breathing as her words registered to me the dangerous position I was currently in. I was no longer in my own accommodation, but Annabelle's forbidden chambers. She brought me there by her own fruition, and I feared it wasn't just to lie here together._

_**"Her bed? I'm going to die here..."** _

_Annabelle only gripped onto me tighter. I felt it was not in a threatening way, but one of so said comfort as my silent state of worry became rather apparent._

_"I heard you having a nightmare. You were crying and shaking in your slumber, so I thought you could use the company. Mind you for reasons you are now well aware of, unless invited in, you will never enter this room by any means." Annabelle continued, her voice becoming more serious in tone. I tried to rid myself of her grip now in a state of fret._

_"Evelyn...where is Evelyn?" I mustered as I struggle. But as I learned a few nights ago I was powerless against the vampire's hold. I allowed my body to cease it's movement as I realized she had no intention of letting me go anywhere._

_"In her room Liza. She's fast asleep. Do you truly think that low of me?" Annabelle asked finally, her head now resting on my shoulder. I didn't answer, for I did not know what to think. Her constant closeness made me unable to think, dreading that at some point in given time she would give into her lust for my blood. Her fangs would without warning sink into my human flesh, draining my life away until there was nothing left of me._

_The blonde continued. "_ _It appears she has had to cope with this level of grief before. I am well aware as much as she that this is your first time, isn't it dear?"_

_Tears filled my eyes again._ _"Mama...Papa..." I now began to remember everything in graphic detail. I heard the gunshot as my mother fell to her death. I felt the embrace of my father before he was taken away to be beaten as my screams filled the air. Only to then be in the cold embrace of Annabelle, her eyes as red as the very thing she craves. I shook violently as the memories yet again fill my head._

_"I wish to relieve you of your grief, if you will let me." Annabelle softly spoke again. Her words did nothing to dull the agonizing pain I felt, for the fears I still had about her and what she was truly capable of were a much louder force._

_"I don't even know you, what is known is.." I am suddenly pinned to the bed. I was now truly frightened as Annabelle hovered over me, her eyes glowing crimson. I watched as their focus turned to my neck, her fingers beginning to touch where her abiding gaze lay._

_"What I am. I know this scares you." With this her head began to descend downward. I closed my eyes in that moment, thinking that the nightmare I just had of Annabelle biting me was about to become more than just a dream. I waited as if time stood still, only to my astounded relief feeling the vampire place a gentle kiss upon my cheek._

_"But I vow to keep my promise. No young one, you don't know me. But you will." She then pulled up to look at me, her crimson eyes fading back to blue. "Would you allow me to help you sleep darling?" Her pupils of her eyes began to appear more dense, making me afraid. I knew exactly what she meant, the night before using some sort of compulsion to put me to rest. Yet I hated the feeling, losing all sense of control as I faded into the dark. I shake my head, taking a long ragged breath looking away from her. Suddenly I felt a cold hand tending to me. As I look back I see that Annabelle's eyes had returned to their natural state, looking to me with a troubled expression as she stroked my head with a kind touch._

_"It seems music is something of comfort to you, and my voice is the one thing about me that puts you at ease. If I sang to you, would that help you sleep?" I faintly nodded. Even as she spoke, Annabelle's voice almost made me forget that she was a monster. It appeared to be pure, something her kind deemed not to be. She began to give words to the melody she shared with me days past._

**_Dancing bears_ **

**_Painted wings_ **

**_Things I almost remember_ **

**_And a song someone sings_ **

**_Once upon a December_ **

**_Someone holds me safe and warm_ **

**_Horses prance through a silver storm_ **

**_Figures dancing gracefully_ **

**_Across my memory_ **

**_Far away_ **

**_Long ago_ **

**_Glowing dim as an ember_ **

**_Things my heart used to know_ **

**_Things it yearns to remember_ **

**_And a song someone sings_ **

**_Once upon a December_ **

_As her song came nearing to an end, I felt my vision beginning to dim. I watched as Annabelle's blurred silhouette leaned over to kiss my forehead. "Dream peacefully now...my dear Liza." My eyes closed the moment Annabelle's last words were being whispered into my ear. I felt her wrap her arms around me again, nestling herself at the crook of my neck. I was too physically and emotionally exhausted to fight off the vampire's embrace. It now was rather soothing, enough to make me shut my eyes and breathe normally again._

**_"Maybe all she wants is companionship, someone to love, someone to destroy. Annabelle. What does she truly want with me?..."_ **

_With these last thoughts I faded into slumber, feeling no pain beforehand._

_Song Credits: Once Upon A December (From The Movie Anastasia)_

Next Chapter Snippet 

__


	6. New Beginnings

**_Liza..._ **

**_My Dear Liza..._ **

**_Come Back To Me..._ **

**__ **

**"** **LIZA** **!"** My eyes open suddenly, getting too lost in the recollections of my past. They were memories although so long ago still so vivid in my mind. Even in my memory Annabelle felt near, as if I am reliving life with her all over again. I snap out of my train of thought as I realize our car is at a halt, Evelyn looking to me as though she's been calling my name for hours.

"Your turn to drive airhead." Without a word I open my door to switch over to the driver's seat as I'm on the road with my irritated sister. Yet I am more annoyed with her and our current circumstance. It is now 2018, making our way to our next living location. I will not tell you how many times me and my sister have moved throughout our existence, for you wouldn't believe me. This is not an option for us, for we do not age. But that isn't the main issue. We rarely last long in one place, especially with Evelyn's lack of compassion for mortals and not being very discreet about it. She loves to reek havoc wherever go, her latest spectacle the true reason we are indeed moving this time around. Evelyn did what she has become very good at. She either finds herself in trouble or is the very cause of it, more often than not dragging me down with her. Yet in the end I am not blameless, not even close. I know I am the true cause of all of this, the key to becoming these monstrosities in the first place. It was all due to that one woman. The current whereabouts of Annabelle are unknown, our paths having not crossed since the night I left her over five decades ago. Yet I've been thinking about her more than usual lately, as if it was a sign. I've come to the realization that I have always been anxiously awaiting the day when we would return to one another as she promised long ago. Apart of me dreaded it, diverting from this reality at all costs. All the while the sired part of myself craved for her to be near again. Yet I cannot allow my unpredictable future with Annabelle to control my life and everything within it.

So now me and Evelyn are on our way back to start over where this all began. We have traveled the country, living in many places. However there is one place I will always call home, New York. It is where I grew up. I am hoping going back there will bring to Evelyn some grounding and me a taste of normality, the comfort of home that has been missing for a very long time. Evelyn has never minded the constant moving, the only true home she's ever had being by my side. She also loves the adventure of it all, the thrill of new places and people. Yet every time we have to relocate, I know it is all nothing but new hunting ground for her in her mind. I'm sick of this never ending cycle, having to deal with my sister's disregard for human life while I've just been wandering through what's left of mine. I just want to have a sense of peace, with or without my humanity. I remember being human, vividly in fact. For most of my mortal life it was just me and my parents in the heart of the city, and that's all I needed. My father was a government worker for the state while my mother was a piano teacher, growing my own passion for the instrument when she began to teach me as a little girl. In her free time mom made sure I felt loved and taken care of while dad put food on the table. Although it was long days and long nights, he always made time for us. Then he found Evelyn, a fourteen year old girl left in the streets to die from her own cruel, power hungry father. He brought her into our home and ever since that day, Evelyn became my flesh and blood. Our family was one that deeply loved each other, a bond that was rock solid. Until tragedy struck almost three years later. Now my mother and father's faces are ones I can only imagine, yet never see again in this life. Maybe I also wanted to go back to New York to feel Annabelle's presence, even if it was in the littlest of things. I would go to a place that reminded me of her, the sire bond bringing back memories of both the pain and pleasure. Time continues to lapse by without her. And although I could live with myself avoiding the vampire, apart of me was tired of running from what I can never truly deny. Annabelle will always be apart of me, becoming forever bonded to her the decision I will forever regret.

"Mind telling me what you've been daydreaming about? Must be quite the thought if you've been in your own head for this long." Evelyn says sneeringly as she looks outside the window. This makes me come back to the present only to respond to my sister with just as much hostility. 

"What do you expect Evelyn, you and me to be having whole hearted conversation right now?" I've been refusing to talk to Evelyn this whole trip due to her last stint that has brought us to this point, heedlessly taking the lives of two humans and forcing me to end a third. What made this situation stand out in severity from others in the past was she had become too intoxicated from her night of "fun" to at the very least cover her tracks. Vampires although able to handle high contents of alcohol at a time can still get drunk if one consumes too much. While I had a few drinks that night, in Evelyn's case she had become a bare bloody drunk mess. A police officer had found the truck that contained her and the drained bodies of her boozed male victims in the middle of the forest. When I found Evelyn, I had no other option but to snap the officer's neck as she had already brought him to the brink of death in her state of savagery. There was no time to hide the evidence, for the police were already on the scene and my sister was nothing but absent minded. She ultimately left me with the damage, including three dead humans on public display to atone for. Evelyn was lucky vampire DNA is almost impossible to identify with both the car and bodies we had to leave behind, for she would have put us both at even greater risk. My anger is flaring, turning the radio on in attempt to say nothing more to my sister. Yet what turns on makes my tension with her rise even further.

**"The Homecoming Horror Story. Police are still investigating the deaths of two college students and one police** **officer in South Maine last Saturday night. Officials say Gordon Fletcher and Marcus Reed of BlueStone College** **were called** **in missing as they were last seen at an alleged homecoming fraternity party** **in the area. Both boys** **were found mauled** **and** **drained of blood on a nature reserve in the back of an open pickup truck registered to victim** **Fletcher.** **Portland Police** **Head Officer Randy Delores was also found dead at the scene. It is suspected to have been an** **animal attack. Yet due to** **the graphic nature of the crime scene including the two students being entirely stripped of** **clothing and the** **extensive** **quantities of alcohol and blood found in the truck, it has** **opened** **the extreme possibility that** **foul play could** **have** **been** **involved."**

"Oh look. Your latest scandal is yet again making the headlines. Proud of yourself?" I scoff. Evelyn just rolls her eyes as she lets out a huff with her hands behind her head.

"Foul play. From what I remember of it the boys seemed to be rather enjoying themselves before their well deserved death." She then smirks to herself, closing her eyes as I look to her in disbelief.

"Do you even hear yourself? Three people are dead because of you." Evelyn just grunts.

"Those two boys at the party were planning to drug my drink before quote 'Raping both my sets of lips to Nirvana.' They got what was coming to them. And if I recall it's our scandal remember? Losing sight of your little sister to socialize with the bore of the fraternity, how careless of you. Lest we forget I wasn't the one who ended Officer Randy's life was I?" Evelyn retorts back cooly. My blood is boiling, my sister always trying to find a loophole in situations to make herself appear to be the innocent one out of the two of us. She knew damn well this was mainly her fault, giving me no choice in the matter to kill that man. I didn't want to hear her reasoning, for it had become all too normal for her to do things like this. We hadn't even lasted a month in our most recent location without Evelyn slipping up.

"On the brighter side of things, it's another new beginning Liza. Though I thought we'd last a little longer in Maine, I'm quite excited to go home after all these years." Evelyn says teasingly as I continue to drive. I am just about ready to stop the car and make her go the rest of the way to New York herself, not that she would have minded. It was a long drive. Me and my sister could have gotten there quicker on this rather dark cloudy afternoon, but I insisted that we drove to Evelyn's disappointment. Our inhuman abilities including speed and flight are major perks of being an immortal. The ability of flying is extremely rare for our kind, our maker being the only other I know of in existence to possess it. So it is indeed a luxury for us. Yet I try not to draw attention to myself. Evelyn however enjoys to be right in the dead center of it, which we definitely do not need right now. I however am very surprised she didn't end up traveling to New York on her own. She hates human transportation unless of course it includes an eventful meal in the back of a mortal's car. I know she came just to annoy me with her commentary that she knows is creeping under my skin. My sister eyes me with a look of smugness.

"It's such a shame, I really liked the people there." Evelyn continues. I give her a glare through my sunglasses as she winks at me.

"We could have stayed longer if you would just behave yourself." I huff. In addition to this current mess I was already frustrated. I need blood since I haven't fed in the past week, putting me on the very edge. I didn't need my glasses this day due to the sunlight, but due to what lay beneath them.

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud sister. I'm a vampire, I have needs." I see Evelyn starting to lean closer towards me. Before I could react she takes off the sunglasses that reveal my struggle. My eyes are an emerald green, a drastic shade darker than normal. I am starving, shading myself not wanting to reveal any weakness. Yet Evelyn isn't having that, rather enjoying the sight now before her. I avoid her eye contact but can tell she's looking at me without losing focus, never taking her eyes off my weakened ones.

"Speaking of needs, when was the last time you fed?" The dreaded question. I look at her, and see that her eyes have changed from her normal brown to our unnatural shade of crimson. Mine instantly turn as well, both of our hunger gaining momentum as they flicker dangerously. Any human who saw us in this state would know we are different, a threat to their very existence. If my sister even thought about blood she could blow our cover so easily, and she has. I quickly turn away and set my eyes back on the road.

"That is none of your business." I state in low warning. Evelyn snickers, noticing I am uncomfortable.

"You'll need to soon. Don't wanna get weak on me sister. Well, too late for that." I feel my eyes glow even brighter, the redness blurring my vision. My fangs descend out of anger and unquenched hunger, eyes glowing even brighter now as a low growl emerges from my throat. I put my sunglasses back on to avoid even more torturous conversation.

"Drop this Evelyn." I say through gritted teeth. My sister just smiles as she closes her eyes again. I take a deep breath, trying to compose myself. My teeth retract back to normal, yet I know this will not last long. I do need to feed soon. Usually vampires feed every few days, some like Evelyn never missing the opportunity. I could often hold it in for more than a week at a time, when I really, really wanted to torture myself. But what other option do I have? I'm not going to yet again make the wrong choice, the heavy cost of my past actions always reminding me of where I've been. Just because I wish to have complete control of my darkened desires doesn't mean I've always had it. When I first turned, while I wanted to retain my humanity, something became much stronger. Temptation lingered in every corner, my new self always craving the sweet liquid running through human veins. Evelyn did not look back on her old life, fully giving into the lusts and luxuries of being immortal. I on the other hand tried to fight it until the temptation became unbearable. As my sire, Annabelle forced me to embrace my new nature, yet still keeping me in balance with myself. While she found pleasure in watching me as a monster, to her dismay she also knew I was stubborn as hell. But it was also revealed to me there was much more to this life than just blood. There was a power, a danger, a thrill that frightened me because I actually began to revel in it. When I first left my sire it was very difficult to suppress my darker side for a long time. Now that I've learned to reel in this part of myself I would rather blend in, as much as I could being what I am. Yet as much as I fight it the beast is beginning to resurface itself. The blood lust within is a flame that will never burn out. It is a hunger that can never be sated, too great to leave unsatisfied.

**_"Is it so wrong? I have to do what I must to survive. Dammit, get a grip Liza!"_ **

"Why can't we just find somewhere to feed? It's been over seven hours on the road for God's sake." Evelyn runs her mouth yet again. I desperately want to just cave in and stop. I want to feed just as much as my sister, even more due to how much I ignore my cravings. But I won't. I can't. I know I will have to give in soon, for the hunger is becoming too much holding it in for this long. But I sure as hell won't give my sister the satisfaction of being right.

"We're almost to Manhattan Evelyn. You can wait a little while longer. You're telling me you didn't bring any blood with you?" After a moment of silence passed, I felt Evelyn's eyes upon me as her lips curl into a small smirk.

"As a matter of fact I did..." In a matter of seconds she roughly grabs my arm towards her.

Chapter 6 Snippet


	7. Cravings

I pull over rapidly on the shoulder of the highway due to my sister's abrupt actions. My sunglasses fly off my face, making me turn to Evelyn in extreme agitation. She grabs me by the shoulders in a tight hold, her eyes wild with frustration and hunger. "Get off me!" I growl. I try to escape her grip, but she is much stronger than me at this point. She cocks her head to the side, chuckling darkly as she pushes harder against me. I have no chance against her in my current state, for human blood is what powers a vampire. Evelyn never withheld herself from feeding, giving her the full advantage as I have had nothing in my system for days. I flinch in discomfort against the car seat. 

"Why don't we make a compromise hmm? We're going to help each other. Unless you want me to cause quite the scandal right when we arrive in Manhattan, I suggest you allow me to feed now. And by the looks of it, you're not looking so hot yourself." She says with darkness spreading in her voice, her words making me cringe. I know why she is really doing this. It isn't due to her own hunger as she makes it to be, but because I needed a push. As I did in the beginning of my immortality, I've been trying to resist my reliance on human blood. I know Evelyn is sick of being the one to deal with the aftermath of it every time. I also know she is right. The burning in my throat is unbearable, the painful need for sustenance crawling throughout my body. I just stare at her neck while she continues talking. She definitely notices I am not paying attention, for she grabs my head to make me look back to her eyes.

"I know you are hungry sister. It's not human blood nor am I Annabelle, I'm guessing to your disappointment. But it will keep us sane until we can both hunt properly. So it's either you or them, your choice." I no longer could think, I could hardly even hear what my sister was saying to me. I am transfixed by the radiance of vampire blood flowing through my sister. Human blood is what vampires crave the most, our kind's only true source of sustenance. Vampire blood is different. It is not very filling, but has both a power and a taste that immortals and even humans find appealing. Vampires feeding on one another is most common during sexual endeavors. Blood drinking from both parties although not truly satisfying to our food hunger can amplify another primal appetite we possess. However whether you are the feeder or being fed from, sex or not, human or immortal, it is a rather intense experience to say the least.

Now sire blood, it is just addicting in every way. I never told Annabelle this. But I didn't need to, for she became the one person that could read me like a book. My emotions, my blood, my body, three things she had become all too familiar with during our fifteen years together. My sire has always been indescribably a wonder to me, for she had the ability to awaken a completely different side of myself that I never thought I could possess. Her blood had the power to subdue my monstrous side yet could also unravel me the moment it touched my lips. She became my lifeline as well as my guilty pleasure. But I vowed when me and Evelyn fled from Annabelle to never again indulge in her blood, for it brought my sister much pain. This has had consequences for me however. With the sire bond, while blood drinking keeps it alive, it also keeps the sired vampire in control. Without it, even after years, the one turned can become ravenous when tempted, deadly to human kind or even themselves. Truthfully I have been denying my nature for so long that I could care less that it isn't human blood, nor it isn't the one I've distanced myself from that still calls to my very being.

I have no control over my body anymore, my vision dimming as it is becoming consumed by a dark red haze. My mouth bares as canines fully descend into fangs. My sister knows that I am losing all sense of restraint, she always saw what I tried to hide within. She just watches as my true form is coming out of it's cage. "No..." I speak in a sharp breath as I try to look away from her. I don't want to give in. But in a few moments, I know I wouldn't have a choice in the matter. Evelyn places her mouth to my ear, her closeness making the power of her blood radiate even more off of her. I could smell it, becoming more and more inviting each breath my sister took.

"Get away from me, please." I quietly plead to Evelyn. Yet she does not budge, still grasping my arms to keep me from fighting. 

"You're a vampire Liza. You can't change that so stop torturing yourself." I start to shake, losing it as her neck is only inches away from my face as she spoke. My head moves closer as my mouth opens wider in pain. Her blood to my senses is even more potent now, making me want to reach out and taste. But I stop myself knowing better than to bite her there, especially without her acknowledgement. Feeding from the neck is one of the most satisfying places to take blood from, while it also tends to be one of the most intimate. Seeing ourselves as blood sisters, it has never been something either of us deemed as considerable unless in truly rare and dire circumstances. But I was tempted knowing it would be the most filling to take it from there in my state of intense desire to feed. As moments pass by, I could tell she felt my sense of self slipping away. She comes back up to look at me, my face looking hungrily yet fearfully at her. She is finally seeing what she's wanted to after years of me constantly fighting myself. She's witnessing me at my weakest, a monster. But seeing me in so much pain in the end makes her feel sorry for me. Her smile slowly fades as she looks at me with a sense of sympathy. I know to this day Evelyn still resents me for my bond with Annabelle, still hurt that I was chosen to be sired and not her. At the time, Evelyn would have done anything for the woman. Now it is as if their bond never existed. Yet neither of us could bear it if the same happened with one another. Although we have had our distinct differences and quarrels, we have always seen ourselves as family. We are the only family each other have now. Evelyn knows I want to fight my nature, but that is not possible in this moment. She starts to rub my arms, trying to soothe me. 

"That's it Liza. Give in, then we can go okay?" I once again eye her neck for a few moments. However I fight the impulse as I instead look down to her arm, my body finally standing still. I lose all sense of fear, all turning into lust within me. I hiss, grabbing her wrist but she pulls away with a slight grin. "Ah ah. You didn't think I was gonna let you go first, seeing that you've been practically starving yourself the past few decades did you?"

**_"You little brat."_ **

I am livid, the beast within wanting to be satisfied this instant. But in reluctance I pull it back. My sister slowly moves closer to my arm holding it firmly, her dark eyes never leaving the vein. Before I knew it her fangs are inside me. I wince for a moment, yet the enjoyable sensation of her bite quickly takes over. What is known as the vampire's kiss is a painful, yet can be the quite pleasurable experience for a victim. It is especially stimulating for someone of our kind. My sister drinks from my wrist, her eyes now closed as her hands grip tightly to my arm. I can feel the monster inside me grow.

**_"It'll be your turn soon enough. Hell...why wait? The girl said it herself: Give in Liza. GIVE IN!"_ **

The dark side within taunts me. Right now, it is the very dominant part. I try to hide the beast, but there is now a strong temptation to take Evelyn's arm and start to feast myself. However a vampire knows very well not to interrupt another's feeding, especially when it's your sister. Evelyn finally after a minute brings her head up in satisfaction in her dark red eyes, feeling the powerful presence of my blood in her veins. She finally holds her hand out towards me. My eyes stare entranced at her arm, knowing what I want. Yet I recognize full well Evelyn's blood is not what I truly want nor what I need. I now wish it was a human so I could feel their warm blood rush into my mouth, coating my tongue with it's divine flavor as it satisfies the raging hunger within. Then in my thoughts Evelyn changes to Annabelle, wrapping her arms around me as she sinks her fangs into my neck, only for me to quickly follow suit. I dig my teeth in deeper as we tighten our embrace, tasting the blood I knew to be as intoxicating as a fine wine, finally becoming one again.

I snap out of my thoughts in a hungry daze. I hate where my mind goes when my lusts take over, but at this point I'm only thinking about satisfying my aching need for blood no matter how much I try to resist it. I don't care what type it is anymore, I will take whatever I can get and won't stop until I have it. My mind is in a fog of bloody desire as Evelyn pushes her wrist into my mouth. I look into her eyes for a moment seeing my own reflecting in them. And what I see just barely pulls me out of my ravenous state, for all I see are pools of black. I am trying to regain myself in deep pants, for I am frightened of what I am becoming. Yet Evelyn sees my resistance, only pushing herself to my mouth harder. 

"Don't fight it Liza. I took your blood, now take mine. Only fair right?" Suddenly everything in me shuts down but the need for one thing, not wasting a second more to react. With one swift movement I sink my fangs into my sisters wrist. Evelyn almost pulls her hand back, but I grasp it roughly to my mouth as I drink with greed. I didn't blame her for trying. I am slipping away, becoming engulfed in my bloodlust. When I become like this I'm not one to mess with. I couldn't get enough of the crimson liquid, no matter how revolted I was of the monster I have become. After more than a minute I am still feeding, not wanting to stop. 

"You're a fool, thinking you could be 'human' again." My sister speaks above me. I pull my head up from the wound I've created, dazed by the blood I am consuming. I just stare at her blood lusting eyes with my own as they faded out of their ravenous state back to crimson.

"You cannot undo the past. So you might as well accept that and embrace what is." With these words I instinctively lean back down to her wrist, wanting to lick the blood lingering there. But I fought with everything I had. 

"NO!" I gnarl in resistance. Evelyn lowers herself down to my ear. "I am growing weary of this sister. I suggest you learn to accept your place in the food chain."She says coldly. I snap back up, breaking my seat belt as I lunged towards Evelyn in rage. I shove her against her seat, my sister slightly taken aback as I bare my teeth at her. 

"You're growing weary?! How ironic the one who can't keep her own impulses in check is giving me constructive criticism on my own feeding habits. I suggest you watch your tongue." I lash out at her. With my hunger and anger out of control, I was a ticking time bomb. My sister just glares at me.

"You know, I didn't ask you to turn Liza. In the end you dug that grave all on your own, now far too late for you to be having second thoughts don't you think? We are what we are, whether you like it or not." Fury fills me, yet I pull away to calm myself. After a few moments of composure, my so said humanity is reemerging. I breathe in deeply, my vision clearing as my fangs retract back into my mouth. Evelyn licks the blood off her hand then resumes her usual position in the car.

"Shame you broke your seat belt, so much for safety first." Evelyn says with a smirk. I do not respond as I put the keys in the ignition and start to drive. This was going to be an interesting journey. A new beginning, and hopefully a better outcome. As I drive, I am so caught up in the taste of blood on my own tongue that I begin to lose vision again. 

**"** **LIZA** **LOOK OUT!"** But it was too late. In a flash, a car flips toward ours on the highway, and everything fades to black.

Next Chapter Snippet


	8. Hospital Stay

**_Turn around, They might be watching_ **

**_And you never disappoint them_ **

**_Hide your innocence before they see right through_ **

**_You mustn't disappoint them_ **

**"Feed...I must feed..."**

"Miss can you hear me? Miss??" I wake upright with a harsh gasp to an unknown voice, my instincts coming alive again. It feels like I have been asleep for days, an out of world experience for an immortal who has not slept in over sixty five years. The woman in front of me begins to move back in shock as I meet her eyes for a moment. I then look around out of breath as to where I am, then upon myself realizing I am in a hospital gown with IVs in my arms.

**_"I was brought into a hospital? What the hell happened??"_ **

I am wondering how in the world humans got so close without me sensing their presence, not taking the kill due to my lack of human blood. But what happened in the car makes me even more confused. I cannot believe I lost myself feeding from Evelyn. The blood my sister gave me healed most of my wounds. But I am still weak from the impact of the crash due to the absence of true sustenance in my system. I know the IV fluids are doing nothing to help my body in it's frail state, not even vampire blood could do the job. Only Annabelle's blood can truly heal me now in that regard or...what I am now really craving. I need human blood this time, and there is no escaping this fact. As my body calms, I pull the IVs out as simply as they went in. I then look back to the nurse who is still staring at me with wide eyes.

**_"Why is she...SHIT!"_ **

I turn to the mirror behind me and become rather anxious as I see that my eyes are their unnatural crimson red. I open my mouth, inwardly relieved that somehow my fangs have not yet made their way to the surface. Then something changes gears in me. I begin to turn my head to glance back at the woman, hearing her heart pound through her chest. My gaze only glows brighter in intensity as I fully sense the woman's increasing fear.

**_"I need human blood, and there is a human right in front of me. I want her, badly."_ **

**"You indeed smell delicious..."**

"Pardon??" Realizing my last thought came out aloud I whip my head down. I have acknowledged that if I do not get out of this room, I would kill the woman without giving it any further thought.

"This can't be happening..." I say to myself in a rough whisper.

"Sweetheart you were in a car accident, causing head trauma it seems. What's your name?" The nurse asks reluctantly, stepping closer with concern in her voice. I laugh internally at the whole situation. A vampire getting into a incapacitating car accident was unheard of. All the while I had been able to somehow fall asleep in a hospital full of blood-filled humans, being attended to like a fucking child. The woman before me thought I was crazy, speaking utter nonsense. Yet what she doesn't know is that I meant every word I said, her scent that reeked of multiple blood types mixed in with her own driving me crazy as I stand before her. As she further nears a growl begins to emerge from my throat, the hunter ready for the attack. Yet I stop it right in it's tracks as well as the very human whose life is on the line.

"STAY AWAY! You need not know my name. What we both need is for me to get out of here." The intensity of my voice escalates as the pounding of her heart only gets louder. The growing tension in the room made me nervous yet the monster inside me excited all at once.

**_"Take deep breaths Liza. You will not kill this woman."_ **

I breathe in and out slowly in attempt to sedate myself.

"My sister. Where is my sister?" I ask as I keep my face hidden, successfully gaining back my composure.

"I'm sorry dear. You were the only person taken in." I am silent, realizing that my sister must have fled without being seen. She obviously was not lacking in the human blood department. She was probably able to escape the crash with not even a scratch on her.

**_"Why would she allow them to take me in? I will be having a very 'heart to heart' conversation with her later."_ **

But I realize I have more important things to be worried about, such as getting out of this hospital without killing every living body within it. I need to wipe the memory of this nurse, of the monster before her. I feel sorry for her that she had to have me as her patient, for if I didn't get out soon she would end up dead in this hospital room. I finally get up and with my unnatural speed grab the woman by her shoulders. I have to cover her mouth, for the human attempts to scream at the top of her lungs. I let go of her once I am able to compel her to be quiet without even speaking a word. But nothing stops how her body is reacting in fright, only being held in place by my strong grip. As her heart beats faster and louder than ever before, I look at her neck forgetting what I was planning to do. I can feel the blood rushing through every part of her anatomy, calling to me much more than my prior determination to escape. I take my hand and by instinct start running two fingers along the bulging vein in her neck, my teeth now throbbing in my parted mouth. I feel my eyes starting to change yet again, becoming blinded by the hunger. I open my mouth wider in pain as my fangs finally descend. The beast has awoken, taking it's true form within me. The nurse's face goes from fear to horror as she stares petrified into my pitch black eyes.

"What...are you...?" The human's words woke me up from my trance. I come back, barely, feeling my eyes fade into a color a little less monstrous. I grab her with greater force as she starts to shake even more. My time in this hospital must be put to an end before I rashly decide to end this poor innocent woman's life. I look transfixed into her eyes once more, pulling her back into my compulsion.

 **"You will not remember me nor what you saw tonight, for I was never a patient in your hospital. You will never speak of this."** The nurse's body calms down, in a trance as compulsion always does to humans. As she nods finally, I use my speed to escape from the hospital room. It is very difficult not to stop in my tracks due to the smell of blood coming from all directions. Nobody can see me, for I am too fast for them. But I am most definitely not at my strongest.

**_"I cant do this anymore. I'm so hungry.."_ **

Tonight there is no way around it, for I cannot ignore the pull to feed any longer. I sneak into the doctor's lounge, grabbing a hoodie hung up on the jacket rack before finally making my way to the outside.

I run away from the hospital to a dark street. In my famished state, I fall weakly to the ground.

"Hey are you alright?" A young man runs up to me. I have no words, only wanting to indulge in the liquid that was calling to me from within him. The small sensible part of me still present in this moment feels bad for this stranger, only wanting to aid me in my time of need. What he doesn't know is that he will be helping me by giving me his blood, a high possibility even his own life.

I don't want to end another life, for this time I would surely be the one at fault. It's been many years since I've spiraled out of control due to my bloodlust. I want to stick to my morals, trying to be more than a monster. However, there is a more dominant part of me right now that wants nothing other than to give into my desperate inner need. There is no doubt in my mind: That part would win tonight. Suddenly I feel the pull again, so strong that I hear a potent dark whisper of a woman begin to speak in my own conscience.

**_"You've been denying your nature for far too long..._ **

**_You're weak Liza..._ **

**_You need to feed..._ **

**_For only one thing can replenish you..._ **

**_Feed my darling..._ **

**_Feed..."_ **

I cannot hold back any longer. With no hesitation I put my hood up, rising to forcefully seize the man. I breathe now in heavy pants as I bring his neck to my mouth.

"What the...Do you need a doctor?!" The man trembles as I roughly lick the side of his neck.

"I'm so sorry..." And with those three words I fed on him. No distractions, no sister, just satisfying the beast. I try to stop, not wanting to kill him, but I couldn't take my head away. I continue to drain him of his blood mouthful by mouthful. After starving myself then becoming injured, my body wouldn't let me resist my greatest temptation. Blood is just too good, too addicting.

**_"That's it baby. Drain him._ **

**_You are a vampire, a creature of the night._ **

**_You're the predator amongst mere sheep._ **

**_Their lives are yours for the taking._ **

**_Take now what is yours!_ **

**_TAKE IT!"_ **

**"WHO'S THERE?! IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT??"** My heads snaps up in alert, my senses heightened to the highest level. I see a shadow of a boy looking our way, hearing a steady heart beat from a distance. Although I couldn't see his face, his being somehow intrigued me. Yet this most certainly was not the right timing. I look back to my victim who is barely alive in my grip. I pick him up, the man becoming transfixed on my supernatural gaze. I lean in to heal his wound with a swipe of my tongue. My lips then hover his ear to speak in a hushed soothe.

 **"You will sleep and forget of what you have just suffered. Become wary of the night, for there is an even greater darkness that lurks within it."** With this I flee from the area with the man in my arms.

**_We fall in line, We live the lie_ **

**_Give up, Give up, And feed the machine_ **

**_It grows inside, Nowhere to hide_ **

**_Give up, Give up, And feed the machine_ **

_"Feed The Machine" - Red_

Next Chapter Snippet


	9. Carter

I begin to head home through a dark street after I'm done finishing errands for my father. My dad is often gone due to the extreme dedication to his work, coming home extremely late most nights. He doesn't say much about what he does, but I know he also keeps busy to avoid our reality. Who could really blame him? I know with the loss of mom this past year, it has been harder for him than he makes it appear. Yet he still does everything he can to provide for me, even though his lack of presence is difficult for me at times.

Suddenly I hear shuffling and murmurs from across the way. I move towards the noise cautiously, pulling out my sterling silver pocket knife as I have an intense feeling that something isn't right. I keep on hearing movement, contemplating whether to move any closer. As I look across the street, I see the most bizarre sight. A hooded figure and a man are huddled together, a little too closely. It's not that you don't see weird things at night in New York. My dad never let me forget it, making sure I concealed carried a knife when went into the city this time of day. What I am witnessing is definitely a weird sight, yet I can't shake the feeling that these two are not lovers. The feeling currently in my stomach made me want to rip out my insides.

  
"Who's there?! Is everything alright??" I shout reluctantly towards the pair. I see the hooded figure who's features appear to be a female look up. But what I saw next sent me backing up into a garbage can. Her eyes were not normal, but a glowing red. I back up shutting my eyes tightly. I take a deep breath, hoping I am just dreaming what I just saw. I open them again, only to find the disguised figure and the man were gone. I run to where the couple was standing, my shoe stepping in a liquid substance below me. I pull out the flashlight on my phone to see what I stepped in. I look down then back away in shock, not being able to tare away from what is front of me. It is blood.

_**"Oh my God..."** _

It isn't just a droplet of blood, but a puddle of crimson along the ground. I push my knife out, flashing my light around the area. "Hello?? Is anyone there??" I call out nervously as I become more freaked out. Yet there is no answer, no one in sight. This wasn't just some accidental bleeding. I caught the culprit in the act, as though they were a deer caught in headlights. Yet it wasn't an animal. It was a girl, a human. Her eyes however said otherwise.

**_"She had red eyes..."_ **

I almost jump out of my skin as my phone begins to ring and vibrate in my hand: **Caller ID: Dad.** I pick up the call quickly.

"Hey da...."

**"Carter are you home yet?!"**

My dad barks worried on the other end. I didn't want to concern him more, for he already has so much on his plate with his job.

"I'm heading home now. Just stopped to grab dinner."

**"You're not drinking are you?! I swear if the cops catch you again I will not pull you out of it do you hear me?!"**

I run a heavy hand through my hair as I take a deep sigh before answering.

"Yes dad. I promise I'm not drinking."

**_"Not at the moment anyway."_ **

I'm not completely lying to him. After mom died and not having an abundance of friends, drinking became a comfort when I needed one. I recently got caught with my best friend Sam as we had a few too many drinks with a couple of fake licenses. Unfortunately we had been sitting next to the wrong man at the bar, an off duty cop. Yet an officer's job is never done, returning the both of us to our houses. What he didn't tell me was he already knew who I was, the deputy being good friends with my dad for over ten years due to their work with the law enforcement. If just another cop this would have ending very differently, being in even deeper trouble with both the law and my father. But to my relief with a slap over mine and Sam's head the officer just let it go, telling me to stay out of trouble and hang in there for he sympathized with mine and my father's loss. I'm still trying to make sense of the death of my mom with little answers. In a month will be a year since she left us so tragically by the hands of a murderer. Dad told me she had been found dead in an alley with no evidence to track down a culprit. My dad didn't even allow me to go with him to identify her body when it was brought to the morgue, not wanting me to see the condition she had been found in that night. My dad distracts himself from his grief, doing his best to hold himself our household of two together. He still makes sure I keep up with my grades, chores, and "staying away" from alcohol at seventeen. However the cities of New York made it rather easy to obtain a fake license. A little booze that dad didn't know about wouldn't hurt him. He trusts me, well most of the time; knowing I'm generally a good kid that is not one to look for trouble. I know he is there for me when he can. It is what it is I guess. Sam tries to lighten my spirits, being the closest friend I've ever had. Yet I don't want to put all my heavy shit on him. Drinking made my mind go elsewhere, blinding myself to the fact that mom is really gone. Sometimes I wish I didn't need it as a distraction, that I had someone who made me feel less alone in this.

**"HELLO ARE YOU THERE?!"**

**_"Oops..."_ **

"Yes. I'm on my way home as we speak." I wait a moment before hearing my father's more calm yet somber response.

**"Did something happen Carter? You seem off."**

I look down to the pool of blood below me yet answer right away.

"Dad everything's fine. You don't need to worry about me okay?" I hear a silent sigh on the other end.

**"Just stay out of trouble. You're too good of a kid, don't let that go to waste."**

I smile at the other end.

"I am...and I won't. See you tomorrow?" I ask hopefully

**"Tomorrow, I promise. Have a good first day at school alright?"**

"I will. See you tomorrow." I end the call, then begin to move away from the peculiar scene before me. I take one last glance behind me before leaving to go a street over to where the city is always alive, haling over a cab to head homebound.

Next Chapter Snippet


	10. A Twist Of Fate

**_"Who was he? The entrancing boy from the alley who almost caught me feeding last night?"_ **

I am deep in thought as my sister and I are driving to our new school in Manhattan. I've been a student multiple times in my existence, thirty one to be exact. When I was human, I had just graduated high school at eighteen. My future plans weren't exactly of the era. In the fifties women were being pushed at younger ages to finish secondary school, only to settle down with bread winning husbands and start families of their own. Yet I wanted more with my life, my parents always seeing my full potential as a professional pianist. They encouraged me to go strive for my own American dream, find happiness, maybe even find the man that would swipe me off my feet. I had been accepted into Julliard with a full scholarship, a rarity for a girl in those times. But I decided to put my dreams on hold to help out my family. My father at the time to my grief was mainly away due to his line of work, so I wanted to assist my mother with the household responsibilities. But that wasn't the only reason. I had a secret of my own; I wanted to spend as much time with Evelyn as I could while I still had it. The two of us had grown extremely close since the day she came into our lives, and I was not willing to let that go yet by any means. I gave up Julliard for her because she trusted me, more than anyone else. I wanted her to know I would always love her, protect her, and that she would be forever apart of my family. I had not found love either. It was not something I really ever searched for as I focused more on my studies rather than being pursued after. I was also rather aloof when it came to men, knowing what I wanted and indeed what I didn't. My dad set the standard in my eyes of what a man should be: Kind, chivalrous, ambitious, selfless. I caught quite a fews' eye, yet most of their advancements were tasteless. There was only one who met the bill perfectly, Jerrod Galloway. He truly was swoon worthy. I can't say I didn't fantasize about him being my first kiss every now and then, maybe even us being the so said couple who made out under the bleachers in high school. But like I said, purely fantasy. Though I wanted to ignore this fact back then, I was still a hormonal teenage girl like every other my age. But it would have never worked out anyway, for I was too busy with my ambitions and the boy got drafted into the war only to die a couple months later. Truthfully I didn't desire a relationship, for my family and a profession in music was all I desired to have at the time. Yet I never got the opportunity to work further towards my dream as life took an unsuspected turn. Two of the most important people in my life and my biggest supporters were now gone, the passion for my craft beginning to fade along with them. The life I once knew was gone, becoming only a painful memory.

It was a special day, my father promising he would take the whole day off to spend with me. It's almost comical now, for that horrible Christmas song they play nowadays is rather painfully ironic looking back. All I wanted for Christmas that year was for my father to be home for my 19th birthday, for it would be our last one together for awhile as I was planning to head off and study music in the fall. With a little puppy eyed pleading on my end, being the man he was and pulling a few strings at work, he did as promised. I'll never forget that day, first starting off as one of pure joy.

Dad took me to some of my favorite places, treating me although I only wanted one thing and he knew it all too well, Him. We went for a walk through the city, talking about life and where it was taking us. When I first told him of my plan to not attend Julliard the upcoming year, he was rather disappointed as he knew what I was giving up by doing this. Yet my father on this day said he was very proud of me, being such a good daughter and sister to our newest addition. He said he knew I would find ultimate happiness in life, for I strived to put others before myself. That day I was captured in his unconditional love. He told me we could spend the whole day alone together if I wished, for he knew how much our time together meant to me. We didn't have much of it anymore, yet I cherished every moment with him as if it was our first and our last. Yet that night I wanted my whole family to be together, all together as it should be. He rented out one of the most extravagant restaurants in the city for the occasion, enjoying each other's company in bliss.

My day of joy turned into a night of unbearable sorrow. With my father's job also came with enemies. Some were not happy with our government system in New York, wanting to fight back. My father was an important part of this system, turning him into the target which resolved in his and mother's bitter end.

It was past ten in the evening, my family and i finishing up rather late as we walked out of the restaurant to an empty courtyard. We were alone, or so it seemed. Father put his arm around my shoulder and looked to me with a warm grin.

"So did you have a good birthday my dear Liza?" He asked before putting multiple smothering kisses to my cheek. I just laugh and nuzzle into his touch.

"Yes Papa. It was one of my most memorable yet." I wrapped my arms around his side tightly. I then smiled up at him. "In fact, it was perfect. Thank you." He smiled back as he puts a kiss onto my forehead.

"Greggory..."

Everything was perfect, until I heard my mother calling to my dad. I looked ahead and saw the shadows of three men. My father looked over as well as he saw my smile had faded.

"Is everything alright gentlemen?" He called out to the figures, only to be followed by blinding light then a deafening gunshot in our direction.I watched in horror as my mother fell to her death as one of the men shot her, father holding me and Evelyn back.

"MAMA!" I screamed yet he turned to me, grabbing me by the shoulders to quiet me. He glanced at the two men then turned back to me in distress.

"Liza go. Take Evelyn and run."

"Papa no..." I pleaded, my eyes flooding with tears. He wiped them with a loving hand, pulling me into a full embrace. I silently wept onto him, never wanting to let him go. He pulled away to grasp both sides of my face.

"Please be strong for me Liza. Know that I love you and you will always be my little girl, my beautiful, wonderful girl. Take care of your sister. Never lose sight of her do you understand? Remember me and your mother by never losing your spirit or allowing anyone to take it from you." He leaned in to give me one final tender kiss upon my forehead, my tears soaking his face. He then went to embrace Evelyn tightly before he was pulled back by two pairs of hands and was thrown into the center of the square. Dad tried to defend himself, yet he was exceedingly outnumbered. The men beat him to death, my screaming drowning out his sounds of agony from my ears. Evelyn turned herself away, not being able to bear witnessing what she already had experienced in her life once before. I couldn't tear my eyes away, even after the men leaned over my father as he took his final breaths.

"PLEASE PAPA...NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU BASTARDS!" My voice wouldn't stop, lashing out and crying to blind me from the excruciating pain. The men hearing my spats of despair only inched closer, ready to take their next victims. Yet I soon witnessed that they would become the victims, paying for their vicious deed. Soon I felt someone wrap themselves around me in a rapid powerful embrace, sending me to the ground in a gasp of paralyzing fright. A pair of arms sheltered me from the sight of death as my sobbed cries filled the open air. A beautiful soothing voice then surrounded me.

"Please don't cry young one. Let my embrace immerse you in comfort even as the darkness settles in. I have lived a long existence. And I have seen even in death, there is meaning my dear."

In that moment I was in the embrace of Annabelle; My savior, my downfall. At first I was afraid of the woman and her intents. Yet this sense of an odd affection soon became something more. For some time I tried to deny any true connection to the vampire, even after becoming sired to her. I refused to drink her blood for a short period after I turned, soon telling myself I only fed from her to curb the cravings. Yet we both knew I was lying to myself, to the very bond that still ties the both of us together to this day. As time went on the pull became too strong. We began a dangerous game. She would reel me in with her advances, almost fully giving myself to her as the sire bond beckoned me into a web of lust. I believed Annabelle was only toying with my emotions when I was human then even more so as a vampire. She now enjoyed the benefits of having someone to control, surrendering myself to her as she had her way with me. It became all too much, the blood, the lustful desires, this new life. When I left her, things only became worse. I longed for not only her blood, but for her to be near again no matter how resentful I was of this eternal contract. Leaving Annabelle also only made my darkened desires more dire. I was tempted to use humans for my own pleasure, almost giving in for I was attempting to replace the powerful pull of the sire bond. I fought myself, yet gave into the other lust that controlled me the most, Bloodlust. And that only made me a killer, not being able to control either lust that Annabelle had awoken within me.

I gave up much of my past life, for it was not part of my world anymore and I was too dangerous. Yet once I started to regain myself again after a couple decades, I decided that going back to school wouldn't be such a bad thing. I would learn to control my cravings around humans, while also being able to regain a somewhat normal life. I could finally seize the opportunity that was taken away so long ago. I began to attend college as a music major. Even Annabelle had reminded me my parents wouldn't have wanted me to let my passion die with them, but to continue in it and keep it alive. The piano became a good distraction to keep my mind upon my undying love for music rather than my newfound hunger for blood. I also liked the idea of school, for I wanted to stay well educated and integrated into human culture. Evelyn couldn't think of anything worse. I never forced education upon her after what she went through as a human during her own school experience. Yet there were repercussions, for now as a vampire there were many things she loved about living with me while I went to college: The partying, the sex, the blood. She reveled in this life even as I threatened her to stay behaved or I would have to do whatever was needed to subdue her monstrous side. She never listened however, loving to test my newly formed sense of control and knowing I truly had no way of taming her. I would try being the responsible older sister, yet she had her own rule book and game plays always working out in her favor. Although I never lived on campus for obvious reasons, I would often get invited to parties. I found them to be rather a waste of time and way too great of a risk. All the while Evelyn never turned down the opportunity for her view of a good time. With her enhanced appearance she could pass as a freshman, more like fresh meat to every gawking male on campus. This forced me to go mostly out of mere obligation to keep her from killing an entire herd of horny college students, not for my own personal enjoyment. She would try to get me to let go, even if it was just for one night. I resisted, even as not only their blood called to me to take from them, but what many of them tempted me with time and time again. I denied their advances as well as my own desires, for I did not want to be the used or the user any longer.

Attending college after all this time of wandering, I made it a rule that I would not use students for my own selfish needs. I would use blood bags or go off campus to feed and that was the end of it. I had the rare friend, never lovers except for the one quite some time ago. After my traumatic first time with a human, I never allowed myself to become romantically attached to another. Yet with Evelyn's track record I couldn't even keep a good companion around. Boys would either try to befriend me to get in bed with her or myself if they were brave enough to pop the question, many girls labeling Evelyn as 'The slut who slept around'. This surely did not settle well with me. Even though my sister enjoyed testing my nerves with her boy toys, I know the truth. All she does is to numb the extreme abuse and neglect she suffered throughout her adolescence, her father never showing her what a good man looked like. It made her weary of them as a human, even of my own father for quite some time. Yet as a vampire this turned to pure lust, a spiteful lust at that. This was not only for blood, but for physical pain and pleasure. There were times as the last where she got way out of hand. I had been stupid enough to let her wander the homecoming frat-house party by herself as I found a human that was actually a pleasure to talk to. Although good looking he had a brain in his head with rather innocent intentions, only joining a fraternity to help pay for college. I couldn't deny that his scent wasn't repulsing either. For the first time in many years, I had so foolishly let down my guard. With a few drinks of hard liquor in my system, I was moments away from breaking one of my own rules. I was about ready to lead the boy away from the party's festivities to simply have just a taste of my true craving. Yet I quickly came back to my senses, only to find that my sister was nowhere to be found. When I got to her it was all but too late. There is a reason why I have made it a rule to avoid both parties and getting too friendly with humans, for they only blinded my better judgement. This incident however was my final straw with Evelyn.

I have made the decision to attend high school for the first time since the 1950s, for now I have someone else I need to tame. This would also be Evelyn's first time back to school since she turned, making her mood with me even more irritable. I enrolled as a senior so she could a junior. With a more supervised setting and not one filled with dorm rooms, frat boys, and booze, I think it will be an easier task to keep Evelyn in line. I don't even care if she compels someone to do her homework for her. I need to keep a watchful eye on her to prevent further damage. Yet I can't stop thinking about that boy damaging my mind. I don't know who he is, yet I have a feeling that night wouldn't be the last time I saw him. He was different. His being immediately attacked my senses, making me want to draw closer.

"How can I say this...about someone I barely even saw?"

My mind then begins to think about the whispered voice speaking to me as I fed on that man. Annabelle as my sire is able to communicate with me through my own thoughts, the capacity of those abilities I do not know. Yet this voice made me unsure if it was just the beast in it's wake or my maker. Whenever Annabelle spoke to me in this way I greatly felt her presence, usually in close proximity to one another. Her voice I would have known anywhere, hitting me like a wave. This voice sounded as though it was in the distance of my mind, yet was calling out to every part of me in urgency.

"Was this truly a sign of what's to come? What does this all mean?"

I have a bad feeling that things would be soon shifting. I do not know of what lies for me here, yet it seems New York brought me back for a purpose of it's own.

Next Chapter Snippet


	11. First Day, Old Ways

**"Earth to Liza! LIZA!"** I come back to reality as I snap my head to the escalated voice. 

**"WHAT EVELYN?!"** I sharply respond, only to notice the car has stopped. We have arrived at Portland High. I curse to myself as I realize I have yet again been in my own head for awhile. My sister turns to the door as she prepares to get out of the car. Yet I grab her arm to pull her towards me with stern intent.

"Remember, our last name while we're back in New York is Thomas so don't go fucking it up. And you better stay out of trouble. Do you understand?" Evelyn simply smiles to my warning, gazing towards the high school then back at me. 

"We're going to have _such_ an amazing time here. Don't you worry sis." She responds innocently, patting my face. I push her hand away in detest. I know my sister is taunting me, ever so agitated for forcing her to enroll. Yet I did what I had to do. I wasn't just going to give her a free pass this time. What good that did. Every time we moved somewhere Evelyn just couldn't help herself in making a memorable first impression, only causing me to be even more irate. 

"Aww what's the matter? Still crabby about what happened last night? You sure look well fed though, happy you finally came around. By the way, I love the new ride. It matches your first day ensemble. Although black has always been rather fitting for you, dark and brooding, doom and gloom." I send Evelyn a side glare as I must force myself to push down a snarky response. Although she made it impossible sometimes, I try my best to ignore both her teasing and the feeble attempt to act like she always took concern to my shortcomings. I quickly turn my attention towards the high school as I take my keys out of the ignition. I can already smell the humans as they walk towards the building. From feeding last night I had control, but the scent of their flesh was always dreadfully tempting. Evelyn catches me yet again in a scowled expression. 

"C'mon sister, lighten up. You wanted me here. I'm here aren't I? Just don't expect me to be anyone but myself. I'm sure I can find the perfect toy...I mean boy here." I just give her another look of disapproval as a sly smirk starts to form on her face, only for her expression to turn somewhat serious from her normal demeanor. 

"Who knows, maybe you will too?" I sit in silence, turning my eyes away from her. Evelyn groans in exasperation as she slams herself back down against her seat to look at me. 

"Are you truly going to hold what happened with Aiden against yourself your entire existence Liza? It's in the past, and I'm sure the girl is alive and well. So you can either sulk about it for the rest of your life or move on." I turn my head to look out the front window in bitterness. I hear Evelyn open her door, slightly looking back to her as she lets out a sigh.

"At least try to have some fun here will you _Thomas?_ After all, a girl gets the full school experience only once in her life." Evelyn winks at me, back to her normal wise ass self.

**_"Shocker..."_ **

She then puts her sunglasses on, getting out of the car to head into the sunlight. I sigh softly as I put my head against my car seat. I hate when my sister has a point. It would be nice to find someone after all this time. Yet I could never forget about what happened to Aiden. It's been eighteen years now since I lost him. Yet no matter how much time has passed I still can't give myself to another, for I couldn't live with the consequences if I lost control again. Now that I have learned to keep my instincts at bay I would rather just blend in, as much as I could being what I am. This was hard with my sister around however, for all she wanted was for me to embrace what made me a vampire. I wasn't going to make this task easy for her, even in her persistence which somehow always got us both into trouble.

**_"I can keep my sister in control. I will be in control. You can do this Liza."_ **

As this last thought passes I take my sunglasses out of my bag to put over my eyes. With the sun brightly ablaze and a high school filled with youthful humans, this is going to be a long day. I just need to push through it. 

With a final deep breath, I open my car door. I exit the vehicle only to find almost everyone's attention on me in silence. Boys were staring, unfortunately for the other female students not just at my facial features. I could hear them whispering angrily, some obviously their girlfriends as they hit the boys next to them. This was the typical reaction me and my sister received. Vampires appear more attractive to the eye than your average human, every part of our beauty magnified when turned. Many things about us draw mortals in: Our physical features, our allure, even the smell we carry. I have always found the irony in it since we are technically just walking corpses. But what most humans don't know is that they should stay away from us, for we mainly view them as our prey. Well, Evelyn does anyway.

I see my sister making her way to the school, smiling playfully at the boys around her with a walk of pure seduction. I can hear them howling at her as she enters into the main building. I sniff the air, my nose flaring in disgust as I faintly smell something putrid in the mist of human blood and the crisp fall breeze. Yet I forget about the stench in seconds as something sweet now swarms my senses. It is a scent so delicious yet so familiar. I look ahead upon the crowd of students, my eyes focusing in immediately on the back of a brown haired boy. He is walking towards the school's entrance doors with another teenage male. With my enhanced hearing I pick up their conversation from a respectable distance.

Sam

**"How do you not have your class schedule yet Brown? Talk about late in the game."**

**"I'm going to the office right now. Know I got biology first. I'm sure I'll be hearing Mr. Porter's first boring lecture of the year right on time."**

**"And how did you know that without your schedule?"**

**"...."**

**"HAHA! BACK AT IT AGAIN EHH? I'm sure that certain someone will be saving you a seat." *Kiss face***

**"Will you quit it??"**

The brown haired boy pushes his sandy haired friend as he laughs before they both head into the school.

**_"Who is that? Is he the source of...that such wonderful scent..."_ **

My gaze remains set on the back of the brunette's head until out of nowhere I feel a hand grab my backside. I slowly turn my head to the source with a dangerous gaze. I see what looks to be a junior male student close behind me. It takes everything in my body not to send him flying into the school yard, yet I fight against it. I don't want to be the cause of such a scene, especially my first day. Yet this boy is making it a rather intriguing thought. He begins to speak to me in an attempted lure. 

"Hey sweetie, you new here? I could show you around. I could also show you a good time if you'd like." A smug look is plastered on the boy's face, as if he thought he was going to get some action while a group of his friends were watching us eagerly from a distance. I miss college, for the boys there were far more appealing. The maturity of teenagers nowadays was of major disinterest to me. I certainly never craved to have a 'little boy' as a potential mate, although it is undeniable that youths are undoubtedly the best tasting prey.

**_"They are not food Liza, not here."_ **

I snap out of my hunger driven thoughts as I turn to completely face him, glancing him up and down through my sunglasses. I refuse to break my cover, not letting any of my true nature show. Instead I am going to have my own sense of fun, for the sun has changed it's direction.

"Sure. I could use someone like you to show me the ropes. If you can handle an older girl." I lower my glasses just the slightest to wink at him, giving away the most alluring smirk I could afford as he is pissing me off more and more by the minute. Yet my efforts seem to pay off as the boy looks at me as if he's going to unravel me right in the school yard. He begins to lead me to a shaded area of trees hiding us from plain site. I secretly watch him send a wicked expression to his friends whom I could hear snickering and making their dirty predictions. Yet I act completely blind to it, ready to give them something to really laugh about. 

Evelyn's definition of fun is taking it all the way both in the human and vampire sense. Yet for myself and my control, I wanted to frighten the boy just enough to get both of our adrenaline going. I would make sure he or his friends would never want to set their eyes or any other part of themselves upon me again. For some reason I just couldn't help myself but to allow this. It is too late to turn back now. 

"Now where should we start new girl? Lonely are we baby?" He drones as he pins me to a tree with his hands hovering over me. I just smile to myself as I take my glasses off. My head then rises to look him straight in my mesmerizing green eyes, only to forcefully push him away from me. He looks at me in startled awe as I near him again with a predatory prowl. We are now almost nose to nose as my sight never leaves his. My hands rise inside his shirt, wrapping around him to tease the muscles of his back.

"Oh ever so lonely..." I sensually drawl, moving forward to trace my lips along his neck. I am now speaking to him with my own dark lure, one that wasn't questioned or mistaken as something else. The allure nature of a vampire has it's own task and one task only, to entrance and capture our prey, to make them feel whatever we want them to. Whether in the hunt for blood, physical pleasure, or even just to get them to do our bidding, the ability to enthrall our very life source gives us the direct advantage over them. 

I have this boy under my full control, and I'm thoroughly enjoying it. I know he is too as feel him shiver to my touch. I can tell he is getting nervously excited, almost as excited as I am feeling his blood rush just beneath the skin. His blood is full of life, pulsing fast as it is being purely driven by sexualized teenage hormones. My eyes flash crimson at both the sensation and the smell, my canines elongating as they nearly skim his pulse.

**_"I'm hungry...starving even..._ **

**_But...I just fed last night.."_ **

The voice of reason within makes me stop. I cannot deny that somehow I am currently craving blood, to have this mortal pathetically struggle beneath me as I use him as a quick breakfast run before school. But I remind myself that's not what I'm here for. I know the teenager's mind is set on one mission, his body only feeling out for one thing. Sad news for him however, he would be feeling something else shortly. I close my eyes as I take a calming breath, returning back to my human form. I reopen them only to pull the boy tightly to myself. I make it hard for him to breathe, putting my mouth to his ear as he is frozen in my grip. 

"But I'm very much not interested in a prick like you. And trust me, I wouldn't try that move from earlier on me again if you value that hand of yours. Hope this won't embarrass you too much in front of your friends. Now get out of my sight." I feel his aroused disappointment and fear as I pull away. With this he leaves me to myself without a word. I take a minute to recollect myself. Something is very off. I shouldn't be this hungry, nor have I ever went this far to scare off a student so out in open daylight. Acting normal my first day at Portland High has begun ever so well.

Next Chapter Snippet


	12. The Boy With The Brown Eyes

I return my sunglasses onto my face as I head back to the school yard. I watch in amusement as the junior and his possey give me a look of disdain as I walk by. Yet the staring did not stop from the other students either. Thank God I have to shade myself so I am able to avoid their burning gazes. The even more treacherous sun returns to beam on my skin, making me uncomfortable. 

The rumors are true in that vampires are vulnerable to sunlight. We can only endure it for a short period of time as it takes a heavy toll on us. Our abilities are not as sharp and after awhile it makes us weak, even burn if in it for too long. But the eyes are the most sensitive. Direct contact with sunlight could burn them out, which is why we always wear sunglasses made specifically for our kind from our own secret sources. I prefer the night time. It is the one time of day I can wander freely without being prone to weakness. But it is now daybreak, making me completely vulnerable as the level of childish gossip and unneeded cattiness surrounding me in all directions is starting to take a toll on my patience. As I walk into the building, I hear everything the students are whispering and murmuring as I pass.

**"Who is this girl?" "Wow she's so hot." "She better stay away from John or I will kill her."**

With a roll of my eyes I take my sunglasses off to put back in my bag as I begin to make my way to the front office. I stop as I feel myself getting a text message. I pull my phone out of my back jean pocket to see a message from Evelyn.

**E: So why is it fair that you can have fun with a boy and I can't? News travels fast around here even without these mortal handheld devices...I'm sure you've already figured that out.**

I begin walking again as I text my sister back.

**L: Believe me it wasn't much fun.**

**_"A complete lie."_ **

**It was a mistake and won't happen again.**

**_"Hopefully the truth..."_ **

**And yes...high school hasn't changed much since sixty five years ago.**

_**"Absolutely true."** _

**E: Well you're right about one thing...it's utter hell. Why don't we raise a little? I myself could go for a teenage heartthrob...one with a bad side. It would be far too easy...though ever so satisfying...**

**L: Don't** _**even** _ **think about it.**

**E: ;)**

In the middle of the corridor I stop suddenly as I smell that tantalizing scent from earlier again, now at a closer distance.

The boy I saw from earlier is now standing at the front desk. He is talking to the secretary for a few moments, having me in deep focus to his features from the side. He is a handsome human: Brown hair, tan skin, an exceptional build. I look down his body for a slight moment, only to snap out of it when I hear him speak.

"Good to see you again Mrs. Shultz." He begins heading towards my direction. He stops as he looks at me with beautiful brown eyes, those deep pools of chocolate drawing in every part of me. I cannot handle this, holding my breath as I'm afraid to take in the scent again now that we are so close. But then I realize in my distracted state that we are now the only two people in the hallway, the first warning bell having rung out signaling classes were about to start. I shouldn't be here, rather getting my class itinerary then as far away from this human as possible. Yet I can't help but to keep my full attention in on him.

_**"Blood aside, he is quite an attractive one. His eyes are captivating to my undead soul. His brown hair I just want to run my hands through. His skin I want to touch...to taste. God, what am I saying?!"** _

"Can I help you with something?" I ask the boy a little too harshly as I finally come out of my darkening thoughts. But with my question he snaps out of his own stare.

"Oh wow...I'm so sorry. Are you new? I'm Carter." He puts out a welcoming hand. I just continue to eye him with intense curiosity.

_**"His voice. Why does it sound familiar?"** _

Then I realize, it sounds just like the one that called out to me while I was feeding yesterday. And the same feeling I sensed then I sense again in this very moment.

_**"It couldn't be him..."** _

All these thoughts cloud my mind. But the thought of ripping his throat open and sucking him dry wasn't far behind. I have to get away from this boy and quickly.

"Pleasure." I coldly respond, walking past him and his extended hand to the office as I avoid eye contact. But then the worst happens. Any control I have worked for left the window in a matter of seconds as a breeze floats by, getting his scent in it's entireness. My eyes are immediately aglow, fangs fully emerged as I let out an abrupt hiss. I cover my mouth quickly, my phone dropping to the floor as I try to keep the sound away from Carter's ears. I am unable to control my vampiric instincts yet remain facing away from his gaze. Even so it takes all I have not to turn around and grab him. I've never felt so much lust for a human in all my years of being a vampire. I suddenly heave to the floor, my hands going to my stomach for my insides are on fire. I hear Carter's heartbeat quicken as he watches me struggle, not realizing it is all due to him. Despite his well noticeable nerves he only nears closer.

"Are you okay?" He asks in deep concern. I cannot speak, keeping my head as low as I can to hide my face from him...to hide what I really am.

"Run." I barely get out in a pained voice.

"What?..." I hear his own faltering now. I'm losing myself, not able to answer him for it would only end in a blood bath. I would surely ruin everything if this boy did not get out of here. It seems though that he has no intention of leaving my side, bending down to put a hand on my back. My breathing becomes harsh as I feel my vision beginning to leave me, the whites of my eyes glazing over to almost complete darkness. His smell, his touch, it is all just too much to take. I am about to lose control until...

"My my Liza. First day and you're going to be late for class?" I hear Evelyn as she is making her way towards us. My body settles to the sound of her voice, my fangs retracting as my eyes fade to a more humanly state. I look my sister in surprise and relief as she is halted at a slight distance looking down at the scene before her. Yet I notice to my dismay her eyes are set upon my newest temptation.

"I apologize for my sisters rudeness. She hasn't been feeling well. This is Liza and I'm her younger sister Evelyn." I can see Carter slowly nodding as he gets up to meet Evelyn's gaze. I hang my head back down as he watches her come to my side, still confused at what was going on. My sister turns toward me and away from the boy, kneeling down to put her hand on my shoulder. To the human eye, it appears as though she is aiding me. But I can hear her slowly breathing in his scent, her eyes closing. A chuckle comes out of her as her eyes open to look at me, flashing a dangerous red.

"Interesting." She says. I suddenly feel my hunger partially be replaced with fear for the boy and his safety. This human is not only appealing to me, but I can tell my sister notices his mysterious yet amazing scent as well.

"Leave him alone." I say so quiet that only Evelyn could hear. Her eyes return back to their normal shade, patting my shoulder as she gets up to look at Carter. He looks at her then back to my figure on the floor very lost. I avoid his eyes, for if I didn't I would surely lose any control I have left.

"Does she need help? We can bring her to the nurse." He finally asks my sister. Evelyn just grins down to the floor, only to look back at him mischievously.

"No...but there is something else you could do for her..." I watch now as Evelyn's smirk becomes even more sinister, her eyes never leaving his as she starts to stalk towards him. I can hear his heartbeat speed race like never before, his face quickly turning pale. Before she can go any further, I reach out from behind and grab her arm.

"Evelyn no. I'm fine." Suddenly the second school bell goes off. Evelyn freezes to look to the clock ahead then back to Carter with a gleam in her eye.

"Ahh, I guess you should be running to class shouldn't you Carter? I'll take care of my sister from here, but we'll be seeing you again I'm sure." I get up from the floor in silence as she takes me by the arm. I avoid the boy's gaze at all costs, sensing his eyes on my back as I begin to breathe heavily again. The bell rings a third time as me and my sister arrive to the nearest bathroom, no one in there but us. I pull away from Evelyn as I force myself against the wall, glaring at her while she is facing away from me.

"How could you put that boy in danger? Are you mad?!" I growl in rage. My sister laughs then turns to meet my eyes with a look of pure amusement, beginning to takes steps closer to approach me.

"Come again sister? Weren't you the one who was just about to tear his throat out? I could care less what happens to the boy. But remember, if I hadn't showed up he would have been dead, or worse..." I watch as Evelyn turns slightly away again for a moment, pulling out a blood bag from her purse. My eyes immediately glow crimson at the very sight, eyeing it in blind hunger. She tosses the bag within her hand a few times, only to shove it to my stomach in a hard blow. I slide down to the floor in pain. Evelyn's expression hardens above me, bending down to meet my sunken figure. She forcefully grabs me by the jacket to ensure she had my undivided attention.

"Now you can't tell me to keep in control when you cant even last twenty four hours. You've been weak for a long time Liza, and I sense you're especially weak around that boy. Now I suggest you either keep clear of him or make him your next prey." She releases me then gets up to exit the bathroom, leaving me to myself. I go into a stall and rip open the blood bag with my teeth. I sink against the door, closing my eyes as the blood goes into my system. This is going to be a long year. I'm afraid it will be so not just for myself, but for Carter; the boy who sings to me, the boy with the brown eyes.

Next Chapter Snippet


	13. Like Sister, Like Vampire?

**CARTER POV**

Liza. She is remarkably beautiful...almost too beautiful. No girl has ever stopped me in my tracks until today. She had fiery red hair that had a beautiful wave, perfect. Her tall figure was also nothing less than perfection, wearing an all black attire as she stood by herself in the dead hallway. Her look gave off a tough stylish edge, which somehow seems to suit her. This new girl and her younger sister have been the topic of conversation in every location of the school today. Everyone's attention is on them, boys in literally every grade planning to "hit that" before the year was over. Yet it was something else that captured me the most about Liza, those eyes. At first they were a piercing green that had me lost in them. Then all I could see was a vivid pain, hiding her face from me as if my very presence was tormenting her. All the while her sister Evelyn gave me a look that truly sent shivers down my spine. It was one that almost felt like she was a lethal predator, not your average teenage girl by any sense of the word.

**_"Okay. I'm just losing it..."_ **

I look back at the empty space next to me as the two sisters left my sight, then down to see a cell phone on the floor.

**_"Dammit, Liza must have dropped it."_ **

I pick it up and put it in my pocket to take with me. I must see her again.

**_________________________________________________________**

It's the end of the school day, the phone owned by the mysterious new girl in my hand. I haven't seen her since this morning, not being able to take my mind off her all day. My biology teacher called Liza's name for attendance this morning, yet I looked over to an empty chair across from me. She must have been feeling too ill, whatever it was that was bothering her. My mind couldn't stop replaying that peculiar moment in the office.

 **_"Liza. Who is she? What could have caused her such discomfort? And why did I feel such an intense_** ** _unsettledness_ ** **_when with her_** ** _and_** ** _Evelyn?"_ **

All of a sudden I feel a vibration coming from the girl's phone. I look down as a text message appears on the screen.

**Evelyn: See you left school early without me. Let me guess, it's because of that human we encountered this morning. He surely had a nice neck...wouldn't you agree sister? ;)**

**_"...Am I that human? Wait...Human? A nice neck?? How odd."_ **

I continue to stare down at Evelyn's message. You could say I am quite the tech wizard. I could easily tamper into Liza's phone and ask her sister what she meant by her comment. But that could turn ugly real quick. I want to respect this girl's privacy, especially if I ever want to speak to her again. The best thing to do is to not pry, even if I wanted to.

**_"It's settled then. I will go to her house later and just give the phone back. No big deal. But it's so tempting to look back at that text...a second time wouldn't hurt..."_ **

Shaking my head I put the phone in my pocket. I begin to walk down to the exit until I feel the phone vibrate again. I pull it out to find another text message, putting a deep pit in my stomach.

**E: Typical Liza...the silent treatment however isn't going to work in your favor this time. Carter seems like a nice boy. I'm sure he's nice in many ways. You should invite him over...so we can give him a proper introduction.**

**_"Shit. It is about me."_ **

After a few seconds pass by, a third message appears.

**E: Or...if you're going to remain so modest with him you can always leave the task up to me. You know how welcoming I can be...where it matters to a man anyway ;***

My eyes are now bulging, my chest is tightening, and I feel something even more alarming occurring down lower as I swallow hard at the third and final message.

_**"Whoa what?? Do they both have feelings for me?! Sounds like it's more than that... something much more physical. You could even say it almost sounded carnivorous with how Evelyn spoke of me as a human, taking such an admiration to my neck. What are these two...cannibals? Vampires? God Carter stop being so ridiculous."** _

Everything right now about these sisters is signaling me to stay far away from them. Yet I can't deny the curiosity I still have about Liza. Seeing Evelyn's texts I feel like I should take the fatal hint, but I am too stubborn to listen to my gut.

"Hey man! Boring first day of senior year right? Thought it would be a little more exciting." I turn quickly from the phone and tuck it away as my best friend Sam is standing right beside me.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam just looks at me as I'm still distracted by my thoughts.

"Umm hey? Carter? You've been acting weird all day. First day got you brain dead?" I finally snap out of it.

"Sorry Sam, just a weird day. Hey have you met the new girls, Liza and Evelyn?" Sam's face suddenly lights up.

"Oh yeah, the Thomas' I think. Moved here from Maine or something. Hot right? Heard they moved into the Old Gardner house. Orphans."

"Oh." Was all I said in response. I know now where to go, this house being well known to our community and not in the best way. It is predicted to have evil spirits, having been abandoned for a very...very long time. I am amazed that two young girls are going to live there alone. That house gives me the creeps, even just going by it in passing when I hang out at Sam's. But I have it set in my mind that I would be a gentleman. I would return the phone to Liza tonight, no matter how much I did not feel like a man at the moment thinking about going to that damn house.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I snap out of my nervous state as Sam is waving a hand in my face. I give him a slight nod.

"Yeah. I'm fine, but I gotta go. See you tomorrow." I walk off.

"WELL NICE TALKIN TO YOU TOO!" My friend shouts out as I head to the exit door.

________________________________________________________

It is now 8pm, deciding it would be best to go to the Thomas residence later in the day. I took my own car hoping my dad wouldn't be making an early arrival home tonight. My license may have be in tact after my stint at the bar, but not according to my father. Unless I am going school I'm grounded from driving until my eighteenth birthday. I don't know what's worse, that or having my phone on constant unlock as my second punishment, not that it had anything exciting on it anyway. My life was typically rather boring, until today that is. I don't even know Liza, yet somehow I am drawn to her. I feel bad for her, an orphan taking care of her younger sister by herself. It reminded me of my dad when mom died. Yet like my father, she seems fully capable of carrying her own. She is entrancing, probably able to have whomever and whatever she wants yet it is evident she is in pain.

**_"Maybe I could be a friend to her, maybe something more."_ **

I am taken aback at my own thoughts. Being all in for a girl I just met was not me at all, not like I would even have a solid chance with Liza. I've had only one relationship before and that was very short lived. Jess was my girlfriend for awhile, in the same grade with the same classes. Although pretty she is a girl who is very superficial in nature, which was a major turn off in the end. We barely had anything in common, yet she clung onto me with full force. Me and Jess only kissed a few times and it was nothing really noteworthy. She tried to get me to have sex with her, yet I denied her for I felt she only saw me as her accessory. It seemed she just wanted me as a her boyfriend so she could tell her friends I was someone whom she had an occasional hot hook up with. I'm also a virgin, so you could say I don't know much in the romantics department. I have no idea what it even means to be in love, yet I know it wasn't what me and Jess had. The girl still attaches onto me as if we have something, yet I try to be distant without letting her down too hard. 

Yet Liza was different, felt different too. My heart stopped when I saw her for the first time. She was in Sam's words "Hot", not like I would ever use that term to pursue on a woman. Yet It definitely wasn't just an attraction to her features. There is something about her that makes me want to dig deeper. Yet I literally interacted with her for less than a few minutes and I'm already making future plans to date her. But I can't focus on stupid teenage hormones right now. Mission one...return her cell phone and play it cool. I drive to Twelve Red Ridge Road, the Old Gardner house. The neighborhood was dark, thick clouds covering the sky as I exit my car. For some reason, I felt as though I should turn back and go home. Maybe I should just leave the phone on her steps, yet I probably would have ended up just throwing it. What a reintroduction that would have been, but I am honestly afraid of the rumors about this supposedly haunted house.

**" _I'm no coward. I got this."_**

I take a deep breath as I walk towards the house. I figured I could see if Liza was there and if not leave the phone for her. She would be looking for it anyway. It made me contemplate why the hell I didn't just return it to her tomorrow morning and try to talk to her then. But it is too late now, for my anticipation couldn't wait. I finally arrive at the door. I see tiny beams of light flickering within, yet no one seems to be home as I knock on the door with no answer. After a few moments, I put down the phone at the foot of the door with a note beneath it. As I get up, I see a another low glow of light appear in the house. The door swings open.

"Carter, what brings you here? Didn't think I'd be seeing you again this soon." Liza's sister Evelyn is at the door, eyeing me up and down with a charming expression. I quickly go to pick up the phone off the ground, Evelyn's eyes still fixed upon me as she waits for an answer. The younger girl is yet again making me feel uneasy, looking down awkwardly at the ground for a moment before meeting her alluring gaze.

"Umm...your sister dropped her cellphone at school this morning and I came to return it to her. Is she home?" There is a moment of very uncomfortable silence before Evelyn warmly responds.

"How thoughtful of you. Liza went to go grab a bite to eat. She'll be back soon, you should come in. She wanted to apologize to you about today anyway." I feel myself practically jumping at the younger sister's invitation, yet I try to hide my nervous eagerness to talk to Liza again. Evelyn's face turns into a slight smile, as though she could sense my heightened inner reaction.

"If I could, I mean if you don't mind." I try to get out casually.

"Not at all." With this the girl steps aside to let me in. As I step forward, an immense fear immediately consumes me.

**_"What the hell? What is going on?..."_ **

My second foot is still outside the door...not knowing why I am hesitating.

"You can come in, I don't bite Carter. Unless my guests like it that rough." Evelyn says with a wink as her smile widens. I just send her a set stare as I am quite taken by surprise at her crude remark.

"I'm kidding, relax." She teases. I force a small smile, yet her so called joke only rattles my nerves even more.

 **_"Now you've officially lost your shit Carter. This is just a normal teenage girl who's showing you hospitality, a little_** **_too_ ** **_much..."_ **

I finally step inside, looking around the rather dark atmosphere. The house is as old as people rumored it to be, lit by candles around the stairs and lightly dimmed by a chandelier. It was huge. Although I was scared to step into the place, it truly was magnificent.

"Find anything interesting?" Evelyn interrupts me in my exploration, not realizing she wasn't referring to the house but Liza's cell phone as she eyes me then my hand. I become startled, the girl's expression remaining collected and rather amused as I instantly shake my head and reach out to give the phone to her.

"Oh no I...I would never..." Evelyn takes the phone from me with a smirk.

"Again Carter...kidding. Besides, Liza's life is rather bland. I always tell her she needs to do more, maybe meet someone to broaden her horizons a little." 

_**"Someone like me?"** _

"So...you two live in the Old Gardner House?" I stupidly ask, trying to break both the awkward silence on my end and this even more awkward conversation. Evelyn just quietly chuckles to herself as she puts Liza's phone in her back pocket.

"So that's what everyone calls it." She grunts before continuing to walk and talk as she looks around the room.

"I guess you could say it suits me and my sister's tastes. So Carter, tell me about yourself." Evelyn says as she crosses her arms while leaning herself against the staircase looking ahead. I start talking.

"I'm a senior, live with my dad."

"Just the two of you?" She asks. I continue to answer her questions.

"Umm yeah. My mom died about a year ago." Evelyn silently sighs.

"Me and Liza lost our mom too, so I understand your loss."

"I'm sorry." I say softly. She continues as if numb to her past.

"It was so long ago, you just learn to move on. But my sister, she has always had a hard time moving on." She then looks at me with a fixed gaze.

"But maybe meeting you was what she needed."

**_In the daylight_ **

**_I'm your sweetheart_ **

**_You're goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art_ **

**_But you don't know me_ **

**_And soon you won't forget_ **

**_Bad as can be, yeah you know I'm not so innocent_ **

Her words put a stop to my heartbeat, to every thought in my mind.

'What..what do you mean?" I ask her in confusion. Evelyn suddenly appears inches from my face. I flinch, wondering how in the world she did that. I just stare into her eyes. She was captivating just like her sister, seeming as though I couldn't look away from her even if I wanted to. She nears closer towards me, a little too close.

"I think you know exactly what I mean. I'm well aware you got a little glimpse of the text messages I sent to Liza's phone this afternoon.

"N...No I..." I start

Evelyn hushes me with a finger to my lips. Yet something changes in her eyes. She has me dead locked on them, her voice reeling me in as it is a combination of dark, deadly and demanding.

**"You're lying...aren't you Carter?"**

"Yes..."

**_"Dammit...it's like I can't say no to her."_ **

**"Tell me exactly what you saw."**

"Everything."

**"Does it scare you, what this all could mean?**

"Yes...yet it makes me even more curious."

**"About what doll?"**

"About Liza..." 

I suddenly break away from the girl's piercing stare. My body feels like it is my own again, only to feel my heart trembling at my last confession. It was not spoken within the safest depths of my own head, but aloud to the worst person imaginable. Evelyn, the only one besides Liza that when I looked into her eyes she had me a babbling idiot. Yet I feared the difference between the older and younger sister was Evelyn literally could and wanted to eat me alive. She now looked at me with such serious yet playful purpose, a glimmer of danger flickering within her eyes.

"It's not wise to lie to me Carter; so let's be honest from now on shall we? And while we're on the topic of honesty, would you like me to go next?" I just nod. Evelyn smiles as she leans in even closer.

"My sister is interested in you, in more ways than one." She says seductively into my ear, running her hands down my chest. I let out a startled breath as her mouth begins to slowly move along my jaw, her hands moving up inside my shirt. I feel Evelyn smiling against me as my body shivers to her unexpected cold touch. She pulls away slightly to breath in deeply, hearing a light hissing sound as she exhales. Her breath then trails down to my pulse, making me shudder in fear yet also in involuntary pleasure. Her hands move from my bare upper chest to my lower stomach, her lips coming back to speak into my ear.

"But I know the real reason why my sister was drawn to you from first sight. Everything about you is rather intoxicating." I am completely freaked out now. My face is frozen, trying to not reveal how afraid I am of a teenage girl. Yet it seems as though Evelyn can sense my fear, audibly chuckling at my apparent visible reaction as she goes back down again, her mouth lingering near my neck. "I think you, Liza and I will be great friends." I don't feel her breath upon me anymore, but something wet.

**_"Is she?...Oh my God."_ **

Evelyn is licking my neck, a girl I barely even know. You may ask what teenage guy would object to all of this? I can't say I haven't thought about what it would be like for a girl to be this up close and personal with me, yet this was completely uncalled for. The worst part is this girl is Liza's younger sister. I should be as far away from her as humanely possible for obvious and unknown reasons I didn't even want to inquire about. I now feel open mouthed kisses upon my skin. My pulse begins throbbing from the girl's touch, now even lower on my body as I feel a hand come out of my shirt wandering downward.

"But while you're here and she's gone, you are going to help me." Panicked, I try to push Evelyn away. With all my strength, I barely get her off me. I fall to the ground moving back. I see what I saw the other night, glowing red eyes. Evelyn steps closer to me again, her eyes never off mine as she smirks darkly. I have a feeling this girl is not human and neither is Liza. But it isn't possible, it can't be. Then I do only what came to mind. I scramble up, pulling my pocket knife from out from behind me. As Evelyn nears even closer I jab her in the stomach. She lets out a shrill exclamation of pain, falling on her hands and knees to the ground as her lower body is literally sizzling. I back away quickly, only to hear her let out a frightening laugh.

"Aww c'mon now...silver? And here I thought we were going to play so nicely together." She rises slow off the floor, carefully pulling the blade from her body with the fabric of her shirt then tosses it to the ground. I watch in petrified astonishment as her gash literally heals within seconds. I hear a growl come from Evelyn before she lifts her head, her eyes ablaze as she looks to me with devilish intent.

"But what you'll come to find about me Carter is that I like a challenge. And I most certainly am a worthy opponent that is not one to lose."

**_Better beware I go bump in the night_ **

**_Devil-may-care with a lust for life_ **

**_And I know you_ **

**_Can't resist me_ **

**_Soon though you_ **

**_Are so addicted_ **

**_Boy you better run for your life!_ **

I turn away to run, only to find that Evelyn is already there. She gives me the most malicious grin as she meets my every movement backward.

"But do you want to know what I just love? I love a good chase, watching my food try to fight back knowing they don't stand a chance. I especially love having my way with a human before the feed, makes the kill much more satisfying." I suddenly freeze in shock.

**_"Feed? KILL?!"_ **

**__ **

A loud hiss comes from Evelyn's mouth, her teeth visibly sharp. Fangs. I no longer see a girl before me, but a monster. She smiles at my astonishment and fear, looking me up and down as she runs her tongue along her bottom lip. She meets me only to grasp me by the shoulders to keep me firmly in place. I am now feeling the true strength of this girl as I can't even move. But how is this possible? She returns to my neck, her cool breath hovering over my skin. I shake even more now, for I cannot get away. I hear Evelyn darkly chuckle.

"Don't worry; for my sister's sake I will keep you alive. Sadly she'll be home soon, so we'll have to skip the fun part. Though it's quite a shame, for a human as appealing as yourself should be fully savored." I've never heard something so horrifying, yet seducing.

**_"Why can't I get away? Why do I want to stay? I should be fighting for my life right now!"_ **

I feel something sharp tracing along my flesh, making me become completely still in fear.

"What are you?" I finally say in almost a whisper. She comes up to look to me one last time, her eyes dark and heavy.

"Tell me what you think I am...Carter." Those are her final words before she goes back down for her teeth to graze my neck. I close my eyes as the reality now sets. Suddenly with a roar and a rapid wind I fall to the floor. I look up as I see Liza, slamming her sister against the wall beside the fireplace in the room ahead to my left. Her eyes are on fire, just like her sisters.

 **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"** Liza's voice booms in rage. A laugh comes from Evelyn, only to painfully gasp for air as she is lifted off the ground.

"You should ask the boy, he attacked me first just so we're clear." With a menacing snarl Liza lifts Evelyn up higher off the floor, elongated canines visible as her teeth are fully bared. For the first time today I'm seeing Evelyn looking rather nervous.

"Easy! Carter just came to return your phone, so I thought I'd invite him in to chat. He's still alive see? No harm no foul." With another crack, I hear Evelyn's body being slammed forcefully into the wall. I see Liza from a distance, eyes scorching with anger at the younger girl beneath her. I've never seen anything like it. It was as though it wasn't the girl I met this morning at all, but something else entirely. Then her eyes are suddenly looking straight into mine from across the room. I see both the fury and danger in her eyes, a glowing shade of red, inhuman. I have never been so afraid in my life.

**_"What is with these girls?! How are they so strong? Their eyes, their teeth. No way! There is no such thing!"_ **

But for a moment I am taken back to the other night.

**_"Those red eyes. The pool of blood. VAMPIRES?!"_ **

I get up in a panic bolting for the door. Just as I am nearing the exit a dark figure appears in front of me, my vision turning completely black.

**_Welcome to the nightmare in my head_ **

**_Say hello to something scary_ **

**_The monster in your bed_ **

**_Just give in and you won't be sorry_ **

**_Welcome to my other side_ **

**_Hello it's Mz Hyde!_ **

"Mz. Hyde" - Halestorm

Next Chapter Snippet


	14. Rage & Rearviews

**Moments Earlier...**

I just came back from feeding, the blood from a couple foul mouthed men outside a bar in town still very prudent in my mouth. The faint taste of booze on my tongue is a delight to my senses, giving me a light buzz. I need a drink after today. Whatever that boy was doing to me was really messing with my head. Last night I almost drained a man. Now tonight I fed yet again from two humans for one was not sufficient enough to keep my cravings in check. My behavior at the school today was even more bizarre, and now I know why. I need to forget about Carter and any gravitation I feel towards him. However I can't seem to shake myself of the boy, the very thought of him driving me mad with want. His blood. His touch. I just want him all to myself. I fed again in attempt to bring my focus elsewhere even if it was only for a short while. The blood I took made me more aware than ever of my surroundings, even with the alcohol from those mortals in my system. It made me feel alive; making me aware of every sight, every sound, and something that smells very off inside my new home. I sniff the air, my eyes slowly closing then snapping open not even a second after with a crimson glow. I smell not only Evelyn's blood, but I also smell a human in the house. It is a scent so overwhelming I did not have to take a second guess at what is causing my mouth to water, when it hasn't even been an hour since I last fed. A heart is beating so loud from fright, his panicked breath only increasing in pace.

 **_"Was this how Annabelle was connected to me when I was human? My blood so potent it_ ** **_made her hyper-aware of my_** _ **every move and emotion? Were me and the boy connected in**_ _ **this way?"** _

This couldn't be...for I wouldn't allow it. All I know in this moment is that Carter's very much in danger. Evelyn invited him in, and that was her biggest mistake. With intense speed I bring my sister away from Carter to shove her violently against the fireplace, blinded by fury as I could smell his scent all over her. Her playing the victim card only fueled the fire more. She had her hands upon him, her teeth near his neck...

 _**"How dare she touch him. How dare she try to take what is mine**_ **.** _**Mine?"** _

I eye Carter from across the room, his heart now in even worse detriment from both terror and alarm. I want to go to him, to comfort him. But I know there is a much bigger part of me that wants to plunge my fangs into his pulsing jugular. His fear excites and scares me at the same time. I want him to be afraid, the reasons being complicated. I want him to stay away, sensing the immediate threat to his own life. But I also thrive on his fear, his heightened emotions making his blood stand out even more to my senses. Regardless of my inner conflictions, the expression upon Carter's face watching me is rather unsettling. He is now seeing we are nothing like your typical girls next door. He tries to flee, but I cannot let that happen. I bring myself in front of him with my inhuman speed, dazing him into a deep sleep. He falls into my arms, holding him delicately. Him being so close is having an effect on me even unconscious. My eyes begin to glow intensely, my head inching closer to his neck. I quickly realize what I am doing, shutting my eyes to bring myself back and remember the situation at hand. My lust for Carter I turn back into rage as I settle him on the floor. I leave his side, only to yet again grab Evelyn by the throat.

"I said take it easy! I was just having some insightful conversation with our new friend." I growl ferociously at her foolish words. My grip becomes tighter while she winces and laughs darkly at the same time.

"And what did I say about leaving the boy be?! You will stay away from him got it? Never invite him in again!" I state in a threatening tone. Evelyn just laughs again as she watches me struggle even in my unrelenting demeanor. 

"Wow. Carter surely has some effect on you doesn't he? I can see it in your eyes what you really want with him. You don't even know the boy yet you can't seem to control your desire for him. Don't worry though sister, I'll keep your dirty little secret safe." I can't deny she is right, yet I ignore her commentary as I walk over to Carter again. I pick him up in my arms then settle him onto the couch in our living area. I look entranced at his features while they are at a peaceful stillness. I could watch him forever like this. I run the back of my fingers along his cheek.

_**"How intriguing.**_

_**How easy it would be to take from him while he's sleeping.** _

_**It's almost too irresistible to pass up when I**_ _**have him right where I want him..."** _

I come out of my darkening thoughts, realizing both my eyes and a now lengthened fingernail have trailed it's way down to the main artery in Carter's neck. I pull my hand away only to search inside each pocket of his jeans. He didn't have a wallet on him. I suspect he must live rather close if he was foolish enough to be driving without his license on hand. It was either that or like mine his mind wasn't thinking about anything else but our first face to face encounter this morning. I find his car keys and grab them from his side right pocket. I head outside to search his vehicle, only to find nothing that will be of help to get him home. I go back inside again to find his unlocked cell phone in his other pocket. I shake my head as to how awfully easy that was.

 _**"Although intriguing he could use a little more caution and common sense when it comes to his own personal**_ _**belongings..."** _

Yet I realize that I am the one who thoughtlessly left their cellphone behind at school and caused this night of disaster. I would never say this aloud, for Evelyn surely wouldn't let me live it down. But now I have an even bigger problem to face, how to get this boy home without getting caught. Even when I find out where he lives, I cannot enter the home unless invited in. His parents would most definitely not be okay having a mystery girl arrive to their home, finding their unconscious son in the passenger's side of his own vehicle. I look at Carter's contact book. "Sam" is the first name on his favorites list, their address right below the phone number. Thank God for evolving human inventions. I find Sam's contact in hopes this person will be my saving grace in this unfortunate situation.

**"Sam?"**

I text the number, getting a response back within seconds.

**"Yea dude. U kno...ur best friend, the one that got left hangin today. What is goin on with u?"**

Apparently I had been right in that Carter has been just out of sorts as I was from today's events. 

**"Sorry about that. Are you home?"**

I text back.

**"Yea...bored as hell. You should come chill."**

_Bingo._

**"I'll be there soon."**

I'm about to near Carter again, yet the phone vibrates once more. I look to the text message as it's contents make my eyebrows raise.

**"Hey so...think I have a chance with Liza? Fat chance rite?"**

It is clear that these two were discussing me earlier. Sam was certainly right in his questioning, yet I smirk as I find it rather cute. Carter did not only take interest in me, but his best friend has a little crush as well. Little do they both know I have taken the same interest, yet Sam isn't the one on my mind.

**"Yeah...wouldn't count on it."**

With this final text I put the phone in my pocket then pick up Carter to walk to the front door. Evelyn watches me in amusement as she leans on the lower railing of the staircase. 

"Leaving so soon? I wonder how Annabelle would feel about your new little lamb, a little uneasy I bet." Evelyn's comment makes my skin crawl. I ignore her gaze only to stop in the middle of the room to speak to her once more. 

"Annabelle is no longer my concern. And I'm leaving to yet again pay the price for your carelessness. If I ever see you near Carter again your consequences will be more severe than this night. I hope I've made myself clear." I continue my walk to the door as Evelyn shouts back. 

"Whatever you say sister! Oh and by the way, tell your lover boy to stop going around carrying silver knives in his pockets!" I freeze, looking behind me to the silver blade on the floor. I take the blood red scarf off my neck, going over to pick up the object with it. I observe it, finding it is just your typical pocket knife. I then turn to look to my sister in wry curiosity.

"Enlighten me Evelyn. What would give Carter the desire to attack you for absolutely no apparent reason?" There is a moment of silence as Evelyn just shrugs. I take steps towards her, holding the boy secure to me with one hand and his own silver knife in the other.

"Well...you see. I may have wanted to play around a little..." My eyes flash crimson as I dash towards where she stood, only for Evelyn to use her speed to end up at the top of the staircase. She puts her hands up in defense.

"BUT I DIDN'T! Not really, a little innocent probing never hurt anyone." I send Evelyn fiery daggers only to smile slightly, looking at the tip of the knife.

"Do you recall talking about colors earlier today sister? Well I myself find silver to be rather dull, repulsive even. I like red much better. Don't you? **We are vampires after** **all.** " I mock darkly, using Evelyn's own play on words to my full advantage. I look back to her as she is nervously eyeing the silver blade in my grip.

"At this moment in time I will have to disagree with you on that." I move to the very edge of the bottom steps as I raise the covered knife with it's sharp point fully in her view. 

"Then get to the point before this knife goes back in your stomach for the second time tonight!" My voice becomes venomous, my wearing thin patience with Evelyn at it's brink. She takes an immediate step back as throws her hands up again now in surrender.

"Okay! So I had a bit of fun, not too much fun. I just wanted to get a feel for the boy my big sister is so infatuated with. He got a little freaked out and pulled it out on me. Wasn't expecting it that's for sure."

"Do you suspect he had any prior knowledge of our kind?" I sharply speak up to her.

"Nope." Evelyn answers with a pop as she leans herself over the railing. "Way too timid to be a slayer if that's what you're asking. Yet he must have some balls to have stabbed me like that." I put the knife down, looking at the remnants of Evelyn's blood upon it only to wipe it off with my scarf. 

"Sorry to say sister but you sure as hell deserved it. And for the record I am not infatuated so shut up." I grimly spat. I see my sister roll her eyes as I put the blade back in it's department, rolling the knife tightly in my scarf to secure it in the boy's side jean pocket. I finally make it with Carter to the front door, opening it only to hear Evelyn having the last word as always.

"Keep telling yourself that! Also tell Carter not to be a stranger! He was indeed a pleasure to talk to!" With this I head outside with Carter to go to his car. I stop to look him as Evelyn's words make me tense.

 _**"Why would the boy carry a knife around with him? I sense he is quite pure, entirely too innocent to do any real damage.**_ _**And what would my sister have had to talk about with him? Evelyn is not one to have full on conversation with humans** _ _**unless she got something out of it..."** _

My mind is full of questions, yet I need to get Carter home before things can become any more complicated. I place Carter in the passenger side of the vehicle. Too many times today the both of us have been entirely too close for comfort. I eye his neck once again as his smell is screaming at me to take his blood right where he rested. I shake myself out of my struggle as I head to the driver's seat. As if this night couldn't get any worse, now I am going to be in very close closed quarters with the boy who sings to me in every way. Wonderful. I turn on the ignition as I put all the windows down. Thankfully I did not have to breathe, yet it is all but tempting. I am also thankful Sam is only five minutes from where I live. He must have been the one to tell Carter of my whereabouts if he lived so close. I would have to make this as discreet as possible. I arrive at the home, putting up all the windows up then text Sam inside the car.

**"Let's go out."**

It takes a few moments for the boy to respond.

**"What? It's a school night. My parents will kill me!"**

_**"Damn humans and their rules. Just because I have my own rules to follow does not mean I need to follow all of theirs**_ _**too."** _

I text back rapidly.

**"Need to talk. Come outside to the car."**

In a couple minutes I hear the closing of a door as I sense another human making their way towards me. I hear knocking on my window as I view a figure of a male looking suspiciously inside. I open the window, keeping my head down as I side eye through my hair a handsome boy. I recognize him from the courtyard this morning with Carter, a little taller with that sandy brown hair. He now looks at my hidden figure puzzled, then in alarm as he sees passed out friend in the passenger seat. 

"WHAT THE HELL..." I pull him roughly by the collar, snapping my head up as my pupils dilate focusing in on him.

"Get inside." I order lowly. He immediately gets in the back seat. I say nothing else as I pull out of the driveway, hearing Sam's breath increasing in pace as everything is making no sense to him. It was too dark for him to see my face. yet my hair stood out to my current inconvenience. 

"Liza Thomas?! Mind telling me what the fuck is going on?! What did you do to Carter?!" He yells.

"Just tell me where he lives!"I bark annoyed as I drive a little too hastily in the quiet neighborhood. Sam reveals the boys address as I stay silent again. Speaking meant I had to breathe, and the boy's scent mixed in with Carter's undeniably delicious one was indeed not a good combination for my control right now. It takes everything to keep in the lustful hiss that wants to emerge from my mouth. Yet I keep it down. My teeth stay clamped together or else the boy would see something he shouldn't. This doesn't matter within a few seconds however.

 **"HOLY SHIT!! HOLY FUCKING SHIT GET ME OUT OF HERE!!"** I hear the boy become frantic as I see his eyes in the rear view mirror as well as my own. My eyes have changed to their glowing crimson yet again, making the boy jump out of his skin. 

"WHAT THE...WHAT ARE YOU?!" The always common question. I have to pull over, or else I fear Carter's friend will jump out of the car in fright. I get out, opening up Sam's door as he starts to back away quickly and almost screams bloody murder. Yet I pin him to the backseat, covering his mouth as I begin to compel him again. 

"I'm not going to hurt you or your friend. In return you will not run. You will not scream. You're going to do exactly as your told then once our time ends together forget about what you have witnessed." Sam in a trance slowly nods as I get off of him to return to my place in the driver's seat. 

_________________________________________________________________________

We soon arrive at Carter's residence. It is a rather interesting home, a decently sized rustic white that it is settled in a nice yet small suburban neighborhood, only a few other residences within it. I observe the house, no visible light inside whatsoever.

"Where are Carter's parents?" I ask to Sam. He answers still rather dazed. 

"He lives with his father. His mother was murdered almost a year ago." My heart immediately sinks for the one beside me. I knew pain of losing a parent, not only one but both very well. It is one of the worst losses you will ever experience, as though a piece of yourself is missing forever. That also explains why the boy carries that weapon around with him. Violence in the cities of New York I have always remembered as being worrisome, especially always having to carry around the always vivid memory of what happened to my own family. But I have to remain focused to the task at hand.

"Give me your phone." I put out a hand for Sam to give me what I am asking for. I delete the conversation from tonight from both boy's phones, erasing any evidence of my involvement for these two would soon remember nothing. 

"Get out of the car and don't move." I order him as I go around to Carter's side. I take a steadying breath before opening the door. I watch Carter as he is still in slumber. Now it is the moment of truth. When I compelled him the first time, I just put him to sleep. When I awaken him, he will still have every recollection of tonight in his mind. I would have to finish this quickly to prevent further revealing myself to him, to make him forget about who and what I truly am. I wish I could explain everything, but I know no explanation would change how this must end. Carter cannot become close to me or my world, for this fatal attraction would only lead to irreversible consequences for the both of us. Yet me and Carter both feel something, something it seems that we may not be able to ignore within ourselves. 

"Sam, come here." I call out softly, placing Carter down on the floor to rest his head on the car. I pull in Sam with my eyes, making my orders loud and clear.

 **"When Carter awakes, you will not remember any of this. I was never here. You two went out and he is going to drive you home."** I should have stopped there, yet I cannot help myself but to compel him even further. **"And I would look for someone else to suit your heart's desires. Although admirable, Liza is entranced by another."** With this I pull away then head over to where Carter rested. I sit beside him, taking a deep breath before finishing the deed. 

**"Awaken."** I whisper. Carter's eyes open slowly, suddenly looking confused into my own.

"Those eyes..." He gets out in a drowsy sense of wonder. It was as if he hadn't seen the eyes of monster earlier, but of something beautiful. I cannot help but to smirk slightly at his words as I look calmly to him. 

"I could say the same about you." My lightened expression then fades, grasping his head with both hands as I look deep into his eyes. "However I cannot let you remember mine. And if you wish to stay alive, I suggest you distance yourself from me. Yet if you are just as stubborn as I, then we just may be both in trouble won't we?" My body cannot help itself, my head now moving in closer to his. Carter does not react, only breathing lightly upon my face. With this I bring my lips firmly upon his. I linger for a few moments, taking in his sweet essence even as I hear a small grunt of shock come from him. Carter just looks at me rather bewildered as I pull away, still nearing close to him as silence fills the night time air.

I am even at shock within myself, yet I also knew this was coming. I could not control my instinct to kiss him, a pull to be close that I felt the moment I met him as well as craving his blood. But I know I went too far, forcing my own desires upon him without even knowing his own. There is just something about him that I cannot resist. Maybe it is truly just the blood running through his veins. Maybe it is his beautiful features that I want to know every part of from the inside out. Maybe it is everything about him. I focus in on his eyes before I do something even more rash that I will quickly regret.

**"You must forget of what you saw tonight and the night before last. All you will remember of this is that you returned the phone to Liza's. No one was home, you saw nothing. Then you went out with Sam. Tomorrow will be a new day, a new beginning. Goodnight Carter."**

I disappear out of plain sight, jumping up on the roof of the house as I watch the two boys come back to themselves. Carter looks disgruntled as he looks to his surroundings realizing he is on the ground. 

"Carter?!" Sam voices echoes. Carter gets up to pat his clothes before looking confused to Sam. 

"What were we doing tonight?" He asks his best friend who looks just as lost. 

"I don't know...SHIT!" The boy is dead pale as he looks to his phone. "Ten missed calls in the last five minutes?! I'm so dead. You gotta get me home!" Carter reaches in his back pocket, pulling out his knife with my scarf around it. He pulls out his knife to look at the garment. 

"Where did this come from?" I hear him quietly talking to himself. His eyes remain fixed on the crimson cloth, yet Sam looks to him with his hands thrown in the air. 

"Dude what are you doing?! We gotta go! With this the two boys get into Carter's car and drive away. As I watch the car disappear as a tinge of guilt fills me. I wish I could apologize to the boy's friend for being the cause of his trouble, yet I did what was necessary to get Carter and myself back home in one piece. The human would get over it soon enough. I just don't know if I can get over what occurred a minute ago. Carter would not remember it, yet now it will be a memory that would appear in my mind every time I come into contact with him.

_**"What was I thinking?!"** _

I don't know how to feel; guilty, angry, hungry for more. I now know something for a fact: Ever since this morning in the office...who am I kidding? Even the night before when I lost control in the alley, I could sense Carter. I crave him, all of him. But I mind myself that he one that I have really only known for one day. Have I no tact? I know I cannot have him, yet I see giving him my crimson scarf as a symbol. He now has a piece of myself, and that is the only piece I can permit him to have. For his sake and my own, he must stay away from me. I will not let another be in control of me like this, not again. I promised myself a long time ago I would never allow my sire or anyone else to bound me again. Even with Aiden I never had felt this untameable. Carter is like no other, one that could ruin everything I have fought so hard to defeat within myself. No matter how strong the pull to the human is I won't let it win. I will conquer this, without fail.

Next Chapter Snippet


	15. A Lesson In History

I look to the sky as the sun is in its wake. My mind is warped around last night's events. I am furious at Evelyn for what she almost did to Carter. She crossed a line, very well knowing the effect he has on me. I am even more upset at my own actions, for he isn't mine. I do not understand why I am letting this human get to me so much, and we only formally met yesterday. I sigh silently to myself as I sit on my house roof. If it wasn't for the power of compulsion last night, Carter and his best friend would have full acknowledgement of mine and my sister's secret. This was not how I wanted to start my time back in New York. The sun is becoming brighter now, which means it's time to get ready for the school day.

**_"Is school even worth the risk?"_ **

I was having second thoughts about going back to Portland High, to find another school to attend. But I cannot deny the need to see Carter again. He is my addiction, while I would just be the monster under his bed. With a deep breath, I jump off the roof and land in front of the car. I think for a moment.

**_"A quick run to school would be nice, but someone would surely see me if I am not careful. So taking the car it is."_ **

****

I make my way to my locker as the first school bell rings. I see Carter right down the hall, remembering that we have first period together to my current dread. Maybe I could change my blocks around to avoid him, but maybe I didn't want to. He begins to walk in my direction. I slightly open my locker to block myself from view. Yet I can't take my gaze off of him, wearing a perfectly fitted black white and grey sweatshirt with a white button up underneath and black jeans. I find him to be as pleasing to the eye almost as much as he is to my keen sense of smell. Yet I also observe him to be although kind natured a little bit of a loner, not really taking notice to the other students in the hallway. His mother only died a year ago. Enduring the death of a loved one can put you in a place of extreme isolation in your own head, feeling you are out of world in comparison to everyone else.

**_"I wish I knew what enters his mind when he thinks of me..."_ **

My eyes become huge as I see my crimson scarf poking out from the side of his back pocket. It brings back memories of the night prior between just the two of us, moments that I would always secretly cherish; holding him in my arms, getting lost in his eyes, the feeling of his warm lips on mine.

**_"Running my fingers along that delectable-looking neck of his..."_ **

I put my head fully in my locker as without warning I felt a jolt of pain, my vision flashing crimson. My mouth bares open as my fangs fully protrude with low hiss.

**_"Not Again. Fuck..."_ **

I shut my blood red eyes, taking a long steady breath. After a few moments I reopen them, my sight having returned back to normal as my fangs retract back in my mouth. I subconsciously hear the bell ring again. I look out to see Carter and everyone else is gone out of the hallway. I am literally dead, and so is my new attendance record. Once again Carter's scent is hitting me like nothing I've ever experienced, even from a distance. But I must do my best to ignore it and not vamp out every time I see the damn kid. I fed so much the night before so I wouldn't struggle. Obviously after last night's events and now this morning it wasn't working at all. I close my locker, yet again taking a deep breath.

**_"I will get through this. I will forget about Carter. Things will be different here."_ **

I am about to use my supernatural speed as I'm the only one in the hallway until...

"Hey sis!" I turn to see Evelyn facing me with a smirk. Ignoring her, I begin to walk the other away.

"You'll have to talk to me sometime Liza! Hope you haven't fed on your new friend without me. Maybe we could meet him for lunch today, maybe even after school for a little play date." I now use my speed to face her.

"What happened last night will not happen again. I can't stop you from your recklessness with the innocent but I will not let you touch the boy." Evelyn chuckles amused as my predatory nature is showing.

"Oh I get it. Don't wanna share your newfound pet? I guess I'll accept that, for now." In that instant she is gone. I put a hard hand to my forehead.

**_"I just don't know what I am going to do with you Evelyn..."_ **

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Whatever you're searching for_ **

**_You won't find it here_ **

**_But I'll admit something keeps pulling me back into your atmosphere_ **

**_I'm really good at mistakes_ **

**_All the marks I left on the page_ **

**_They seem to never wanna disappear_ **

I finally make my way to biology class. I open the door in the teacher's mid sentence as everyone stares up at me. I glance over and see Carter giving me a slight smile, as if my sister didn't try to violate him the night before. And he surely didn't recollect me wanting to devour him in multiple senses. Unfortunately I must remember, and it only puts the thought in my mind that this boy is going to be the death of me. The blonde next to Carter is reeking of jealousy, sending me a death glare as she notices he cannot take his eyes off of me. It makes me wonder if him and the girl have some sort of history. All the while I hear guys whistling in their seats and girls whispering to one another, which unknowingly for them I am well aware of everything going on around me including all their ill banter. I snap out of my observations as I hear the teacher start to talk towards me in an irritated tone.

"Nice for you to join us both a day late and ten minutes late today Miss Thomas. I know you're new but I will not tolerate tardiness." I nod once as I approach the teacher.

"My apologies sir. It won't happen again." I say in response. My voice seems to have stirred some of the male students, eyeing at my figure from top to bottom. The teacher is even staring at me, creepy yet unavoidable. He grunts as he turns his attention back to the front of the room.

"Anyhow, class, this is Liza Thomas. She just moved here from Maine and will be your classmate." He pointed for me to take a seat. I walk forward as I sense many emotions and smell many scents. I look around, and to my dismay there is only one seat left. That seat is right across from Carter. As I walk closer his scent only becomes stronger. I could feel his gaze upon me, but I ignore it. I hold my breath as I sit down. The perk of not having to breathe right now is a life saver, for I don't know how much self control I would have without it. I am nervous to look at Carter, even if there is a pull inside of me to meet his eyes. I feel guilty for what happened last night. I knew he didn't remember because I made him forget. But I remember, and I have to live with that. I have to protect him from myself and even Evelyn. To do that, I have to hate him and make him hate me.

"So before we get started testing our first animal sample of the year, time for a little trivia question to give you a hint." The teacher speaks making the kids around me groan.

**"Ugh again?"**

**"He does this shit every year..."**

"I know. Four years of science with me has been such torture. Alright, so can anyone tell me what two supernatural creatures have been apart of New York's common folklore since the 1900s?" The class goes silent to the teacher's question.

"Oh c'mon. Anyone? Someone pleasantly surprise me this year..."

"Vampires and werewolves sir." I call out. Most of the kids just give me odd looks as the teacher smiles impressed.

"Correct Liza! For being new to the state you sure know your stuff. The class starts laughing, everyone except for Carter who's eyes are set on me.

"Vampires? Werewolves? You're shittin us Mr. Porter right?!" A buff looking boy wearing a football sweatshirt calls out.

 **"New girl would know, just look at her."** With my hearing I catch the girl beside Carter making a remark to her friend next to her as they giggle to themselves. I just smirk to myself.

**_"If only they knew..."_ **

"Language Nate! And no, Miss Thomas is indeed correct. Stories say that both vampires and werewolves were inhabitants of our lands, living right amongst humankind.

"Sure...and my great grandfather was the father of all vampires." The boy mocks making the class laugh again.

"It was the mother, actually." I respond back, not taking my head away from my book.

"Right again Liza! The stories also tell us that a woman was head of the vampires in this very city by the name Marilyn Red."

"Yeah...and Sirius Black led the werewolves! What, now Harry Potter is real?" I just roll my eyes as the class continues in their laughter and provoking chatter.

"That is quite enough Mr. Hoff. That is why it is called folklore. It is at best a fable myth that our community has passed on throughout history." Although the teacher was wrong that his trivia was just fantasy, he was right in every detail of his history lesson. It was also correct that my maker was known in New York as Marilyn Red, keeping her real identity hidden from those she saw as her enemies. She was and is the true original vampire: Annabelle Hoffman. This I find humorous as I just learned of this obnoxious boy's last name.

 **_"Hoff huh? He wouldn't last a minute with Annabelle, unless he wanted his heart gutted_ ** **_out. Since that isn't possible I'm sure Evelyn would love a piece of him..."_ **

"Alright enough now everyone! Since you can't seem to contain yourselves I want you all to read silently pages 20-25 then answer the questions at the end of the section. If you need help grab a friend." The teacher instructed. The class begins to silently work. Carter keeps glancing at me, making it hard for me to focus on anything but him. Yet I continue to keep myself from inhaling his scent. Although while I didn't have to breathe it was nice to do so.

"Hey." I hear him say. I turn my head towards him, knowing he is indeed talking to me, only to go back down absently to the words of my textbook.

"Do you need something? If you're anything like the rest of these imbeciles I'm sure you could use a history lesson." I reply coldly. Then for my sanity's sake I just have to breathe. This is a terrible mistake, for his smell is amazing as always. I want nothing more in this moment than to reach over and bite him, or to kiss him as I did last night. Yet this time, he would be fully aware of what was going on. But I have enough restraint to hold back. I am surely better than that. The best thing is to be rude towards him. I cannot lead him into any sort of relationship with me. But even after my attempt to turn him off he just continues to talk.

"No. I just wanted to ask if you're feeling better since yesterday." My body turns stiff as I am quite shocked by his response. After how I talked to him moments ago I was undeserving of his concern. Yet I must continue in this act for his better well being.

**_Why do you still come around?_ **

**_When all I do is push, push, push you away_ **

**_I really really wanna take a chance on you but I_ **

**_I hesitate_ **

"Much." I murmur, only to seconds later look up to him again. The next words out of my mouth just come spilling out.

"Thank you, for returning my belongings last night." I pretend to return to my work again, distracted by the human yet try to avoid any more conversation. However he will not let up to my dismay and unfortunately pleasure.

"Don't mention it." He grins in my direction. I have to fight returning the expression.

**_"He truly is gorgeous. His blood calls to me...smelling his own fervor. I wonder what he tastes like...maybe soon I'll come to find out..."_ **

"Would you like someone to show you around? You must still be figuring the place out. I'd be happy to help." His voice suddenly brings me back to reality.

"I think I can handle that task on my own thanks." I cut him off almost immediately, my voice turning cold again as I keep looking down at my book. Oh how much I want to say yes, but I cannot grow close to him.

Suddenly I feel a hand tapping my back to pass me a piece of paper with "New Girl" written on the front. I hear in the background the soft laughter of Nate and his friends from the back of the room. I open the note to find myself cringing.

**"So you know how vampires suck blood and shit? Since you know so much about them I figured you'd be down to suck something else. Bathroom new girl...after class ;)"**

I crinkle the paper tightly in my hand, looking back as the two boys between Nate are laughing hysterically, Nate winking at me with a cocky grin. I turn my head away with utter loathing for the fucking pig. The closest I would ever get to his manhood is when I have the pleasure of kicking him hard between the legs. Carter watches the entire encounter yet I return my focus right back to my work, or at least that's what I have to make him believe. However I cannot help myself as I now hear the girl next to Carter, talking to him obviously trying to get his attention off of me. She then turns to her friend on the other side to quietly speak to her. I put my good hearing to even better use.

 **"There's no way in hell new girl can have Carter. We'll show her how things work around here. Look how pale she is. What a freak."** I look over to my new best friend as I felt her and her companion's eyes on me. I wave to them with a wag of my fingers as I send blondie a smug-like smirk. Her face turns beet red as her blood rushes to her head in anger. She just glares at me while her friend's expression turns rather anxious. If the blonde knew better, she would rethink her proposition to threaten me.

**_"Like she'd even stand a chance, although I cannot wait to see her try."_ **

"Is there a problem ladies?" The teacher spoke up to the room as he looked to both me and the pair of girls on my right side. I speak up as I'm done playing it civil with these unrefined humans.

"Well I'd like to point out that if any of you have something you wish to say to me, I'm right here and I actually have a name. I'm sure I nor Mr. Porter here have to spell it out for you." The room goes dead silent with the exception of a few faint Ooo's from some male students. The teacher hushes the class completely.

"Noted Miss Thomas. Now class get back to work, independently. Not a word more from anyone or they will be receiving detention." I return back to my book to continue reading as everyone avoids looking at me. Yet there's a pair of eyes still determined to destroy what's currently left of my sanity. I see Carter watching me from the corner of his eye. I could hear a change in his heart beat after my words with the class. His blood flow increasing in speed is causing my self restraint to falter. I refuse to breathe in his scent again, for I feared I would lose control and draw even worse attention onto myself. I grip the desk from under me tightly, grinding my teeth together as I continuously glance to the clock on the wall. After thirty minutes, the bell rings and I quickly pick up my things and head for the door. This was going to be harder than I anticipated. I am usually on my best behavior, yet the girl set me off. I can't help but feel extremely possessive when it comes to Carter. He sets me aflame, making me do things, reckless things. Reckless is rarely a word that I would use to describe myself, Evelyn proudly carrying that title. I'm set of finding out what connects him and the girl together, scheming the best plan to make sure they had no future. But that is just the beast talking. It is also set on having Carter even if it ended up killing him or anyone who threatened that. It is now a fact: I have to rid myself of this boy, or he would be dead before the end of the week.

**_I'm afraid to start_ **

**_Don't wanna break your heart_ **

**_Just finished picking up the pieces from this mess_ **

**_I never meant to hurt nobody_ **

**_But now I tend to move slowly_ **

**_Cause if I ever slip from your fingertips_ **

**_My name would be stained on your lips_ **

_"Stained" - Tori Kelly_

Next Chapter Snippet


	16. Food Fights & Late Night Bites

_**Locked up in my hurricane head** _

_**Bloody knuckles paint the whole place red** _

_**Straightjacket, straight tie me to the bed** _

_**All alone in a room full of misfits** _

_**Cold blooded, cold hearted on a hit list** _

_**Paranoid, struggling, I gotta kick this** _

__

I make my way to sit down at an empty table in the cafeteria. My sensitive ears pick up heavily the loud chatter of students as they get their food. I envy them, for their form of sustenance for decades has tasted like nothing but dirt to me. This is something I've had to fully accept over the years. Yet as a newborn vampire I learned the hard way as I decided to test my limits after my first official hunt. Annabelle made clear the fatal consequences if I resisted my new nature. Yet there was more. With the sire bond while her bite could affect me in many ways her blood deemed itself to be even more powerful. It was the main ingredient to keeping the beast within from devouring me whole. I had already been force fed from her twice, right before my transformation and after as I experienced drinking human blood for the first time. From first taste Annabelle's blood was like a drug, something I did not want to have control over me if I could help it. I also tried to disassociate myself with it for I wanted to be as detached as I could be to this life of vampirism. Yet I soon felt the pull to feed, becoming so ill of the thought of taking human blood again. I was insistent in my stubborn ways, refusing to go out on the next hunt.

Annabelle warned of what would happen if I did not feed properly, putting multiple lives including my very own at risk all at once. Although she unapologetically enjoyed every part of the hunt, particularly the kill, she was smart in her methods of keeping her own kind unexposed. Vampires were to hunt in dark or secluded areas to remain inconspicuous and avoid revealing their true nature to the broad public. They were to clean up after their feedings which included wiping their prey's memory to keep them from talking, particularly if a human was just a "one night stand" type of arrangement. It was typical to occasionally move locations, keeping ourselves hidden from the hateful eyes of werewolves and the even more unwanted company of hunters. And as much as Annabelle reveled in the kill, she also had enough self control to keep her prey alive. Either way she left no evidence behind, making it impossible for one to track a victim dead or alive back to herself. She intended for none of that to change even as she changed me and Evelyn. As our maker, Annabelle kept us bound to her for she knew of the exposure a newly turned vampire could unravel if not given the proper instruction to gain control of their primal instincts. She also acknowledged I needed much more time than Evelyn to adjust to my new life, one night offering her blood to help settle me and finally come to my senses. Yet I refused her help. Done trying for the time being, Annabelle left the house with Evelyn to feed. I thought I'd be able handle it, but instead the hunger drove me to complete madness. However I wasn't going to let my bloodlust consume me, or at least that's what I initially thought.

_March 14th 1953_

_I began to head to a tavern in town. People were passing me in all directions, hearing their hearts pounding through their chests as the deadly sweet scent of human blood overwhelmed me. I shaded my eyes even as it was the dead of night._

_"Isn't it too late to be wearing shades honey? Might wanna get your eyes checked." A group of young men laughed as they passed me. Right then my control was slipping, with a guttural growl turning to forcefully grab the man who spoke to me up by the collar of his shirt. My eyes could see perfectly his neck, the one I wanted to messily rip apart. Yet with gasps surrounding me I came back to myself as I let him go and rushed away._

**_"You cannot lose control tonight, not allowing even a drop of blood to be spilt upon your hands. You will prove_** **_Annabelle wrong. You're stronger than this._ **

_I finally made it to the darkened tavern, asking for a private booth to better hide myself. I kept my glasses on, remaining downcast as the waiter came around. When he asked what I wanted, I couldn't deny that the thought of taking the entire restaurant as my own personal buffet didn't run through my mind. Yet instead I ordered things that I craved when human, making sure I'd get my fill. But when my food came, just looking at it made me sick to my stomach._

_**"You know what will happen if you try to eat that young one. Don't do this to yourself..."** _

_Right when I heard Annabelle's voice in my head I lost it, shoveling what was in front of me into my mouth. I made the attempt to down their food even as the bodies full of delicious crimson liquid surrounding me were begging to be taken. The first mouthful as promised instantly took a toll on my body, heaving it back up right on the restaurant floor. My throat became as irritatingly dry as the desert on a scorching summer's day. My conscience nearly shut down, my vision becoming dark and distorted as all my mind could envision was a sea of crimson. I could see the blood flowing through each human body in the facility, hearing it travel perfectly through their bloodstream. The beast was about to reveal itself until a man stood above me in attempt to help. He bent down and reached out his hand._

_"Everything is going to be alright. Did you come here alone?" My focus is fixed on the main artery vein in his wrist, only to break completely as the man tries to reach out to my glasses to reveal my eyes._

_"NO!!" I shout with an inhumane urgency, every head in the restaurant turned in attention to my sunken figure on the floor. The good samaritan's heart beat was now tormenting me as it became the only sound I could hear.. My body begins to tremble in hunger, my mouth beginning to be pried open as my fangs elongate inside. I now refused to leave alone and empty handed, for the man's blood swimming through my senses had set my killer instincts in overdrive. I was about to pounce upon my chosen prey, until my head snapped up to see a woman behind him looking to me worried with a young infant in her arms._

_**"I cannot do this, ridding a wife and child of their father. Papa..."** _

_I would not become like those men who took my family away from me . I couldn't become a monster_. 

**"Annabelle...please...help me..."**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

_I ran out of the pub. Just as I had made it out the door I felt a hand grab me by the hair roughly, pulling me to their mouth. "Did you think I would forget the way you handled me earlier bitch? Let me return the favor." The voice was of the crude man from earlier that_ _night. And in that moment I was gone. I gave my attacker no time to do or say anything else, for I immediately had him tightly by the throat. With a violent snarl I threw the human backward into the alley behind us. I finally took off my sunglasses, crushing them as I_ _slowly began to approach him. I kept my head down, soon to reveal what I could no longer hide. The man got up in complete fright as I let out a deathly hiss before using my speed to meet him, wrapping my arms completely around him. I keep my eyes hidden with a dark_ _chuckle._

 _"You wanted to see my eyes didn't you honey?" I purred with hidden malice against him. I finally raise my head, revealing pitch black eyes._ _"Be careful what you wish for." With this I yank his head to the side before he has the chance to exclaim his terror. I_ _sink my teeth into his neck to drain him without remorse._

**I thought one would be enough, one would suffice to tame the bloodlust. How wrong I was. I had ended up not only taking a life that night, but three. However the true tragedy was the couple I had killed had a life they left behind, being the greatest victim of all. A child.**

___________________________________________________________________

_"_ _Shhh_ _. Please don't make this harder for me." I had a woman pinned beneath me to the wall in the alley. The human sobbed as she pleaded for her own life, looking in devastated horror to her dead husband beside her. The man from the restaurant had come out to_ _the alley way to find me just as I was done draining my first victim. I couldn't stop myself from taking him as my second course, barely recognizing he was the one who had wanted to help me. Yet the beast didn't care, out for blood as it only wanted to soothe the raging_ _hunger in my being. I was still in my ravenous state even after draining two humans, dangerously hissing at the woman who arrived just as I dropped her husband to the floor. I was ready for the kill again, yet I came back just the slightest as I saw the_ _baby she was holding in it's carrier. Their infant was now crying profusely, the woman dropping it as with inhuman speed I slammed her into the wall. The little one's cries made me unable to think as I held it's mother in my grasp._

 _"My husband came to help you and you killed him you_ _heartless monster! If you have any soul left...for my baby's sake...let me go." Even as I was crazed with bloodlust I tried to hold back, my heart breaking at her very words. But the hunger was too much, and I knew the beast wouldn't let her live unscaved. With a forceful hand I slam the wall beside her, trying to hold on a little longer. Yet the monster inside is ruthless as it thrives on the emotions running through her. I lean in to speak against her neck._

_"You don't understand. I tried to resist, yet it is no use." I lick her neck with a ragged breath._

_"Please...Forgive me."_

__________________________________________________________________

_I sat against the wall crying as I held the baby against me, keeping her eyes away from the bloody scene behind her. My tears fell upon the infant's head as my hand rubbed her back, completely devastated that I allowed myself to kill her parents. After I had drained the_ _mother I could feel my eyes fade back to green, the hunger now gone as I looked onto the wailing child. I could tell it was a girl, going over to her to soothe her cries. I held her just as I pictured my mother had done with me. This child was just as I once was; innocent. I_ _couldn't hold on to the hate for my parent's murders any longer, for right in that moment I had become just like them. The woman was right, I was nothing but a monster._

 _"I won't hurt you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I spoke softly with pain in my voice as I swayed gently_ _the now quiet infant, giving her the comfort she didn't even know why she needed. I had the caused this tiny ounce of life to be without a family, and I could not give that back to her in any way. I did not know what to do, how to fix it. I wouldn't kill this child, yet the beast_ _begged me to so I wouldn't suffer anymore looking at her helpless little frame. Suddenly I saw a figure kneeling before me, only to be Annabelle. I did not look at her, for I knew what she was going to say. But I was just too stubborn to listen. Yet she said nothing, only_ _to remove the human from me. I snarled at her with crimson eyes as I tried to fight off her prying hands._

 _"NO! DON'T TOUCH HER! Annabelle ignored me as she set the baby in her carrier beside me, only to come down to pull me into her lap. I began to sob onto her,_ _hating what I was, what I had done. Then I felt fangs sinking into my flesh. My cries begin to subside as Annabelle grips me gently as she sucks deeply on my neck, her bite having a numbing effect to my heightened emotions. She pulls away only to lap at the blood on_ _my now perfectly healed skin. We laid like this for a while before she pulls away, pulling a handkerchief from her blouse to wipe her mouth then mine with no readable emotion. I felt her eyes on me, yet I kept my head down still in disgust with myself._

 _"I heard you in_ _my head. If you knew what was occurring all along then why didn't you stop me?" Annabelle didn't respond with words, only to lift up my chin forcefully. Her features were now hard as she looked at me._

 _"And why must you be so pig headed? I warned of what this would do to you. I warned you of the price_ f _or your stubbornness yet you just won't..." Suddenly her face softens with a silent sigh, brushing a single tear from my face. "Next time you will listen to me yes?" I only say these things because I know better Liza. I didn't come to your aid because you needed_ _to learn for yourself that feeding from humans is not an option. You are not like them anymore, and you must come to accept that." She suddenly brought my head firmly to her neck as she speaks right above me. "What you must also accept is the blood that_ _binds us, for it will be the one you will ultimately need most. Now take from me young one. It will help you." Even after killing three people the blood of my sire was calling to me, my mouth opening to bite. Yet I fought myself, breaking down against her._

 _"I just can't_ _do this Annabelle, to anyone. I can't be a vampire." Suddenly Annabelle gets me off from her body to stand up, pulling out a cigarette. I watched with weary eyes as it lit within her mouth on it's own, Annabelle exhaling the smoke as her gaze was away from me. She then_ _pulled the deceased together, throwing the cigarette upon them setting the three bodies on fire. As the flames arose the baby begins to cry again. I look in still fear as Annabelle approaches the carrier, picking up the frightened child to nestle her closely to her chest. She_ _hushed softly onto the infant's head, lightly stroking it's tiny fingers. She began to whisper words that not even my sensitive hearing could make out, yet it sent her right into slumber. With this Annabelle walked away out of the alley with the baby now resting peacefully in her arms. She turned back slightly to speak to me as her expression remained emotionless._

_"I'm sorry to disappoint you with my lifestyle young one, but you made your choice. And now there's no going back. For whatever's left of your so called humanity, I would remember this night well. "_

_**Caved in, hyperventilating** _

_**Cutting way too close to my skin** _

_**I feel the devil trying to creep back in** _

_**I feel the devil trying to creep back in** _

_**I'm possessed by the every day stress** _

_**Flash back and I'm trying to forget** _

_**Bloody hell, bloody knife, bloody mess** _

That night I had to finally come to terms that I was no longer human. I couldn't bask in their sunlight, couldn't enjoy their delicacies. I couldn't even eat along with my peers unless I wanted a silver stake with my name on it. I could have brought a blood bag with me, put it in a canteen of some sort to hide it's contents. However the bags lately were doing nothing to soothe my cravings. I now desired the real thing, fresh from the body. Although the bags could push down the hunger for a little while, it compared nothing to taking the blood of a freshly warm breathing source. But all I can do in this moment is just sit and listen to the humans and their conversation. To my dismay yet entertainment a lot of them are about me and Evelyn. This was expected, yet sometimes I wish I could just fit in instead of standing out. I pull out my novel I am currently reading, seeing my sister walk in, but not alone. She is already making "friends", surrounded by three guys. I see her pull in one of the boys to kiss intensely in front of the whole student body. I laugh silently to myself as I shake my head in disbelief. Evelyn of course had to be the hot topic of the school as many are already lining up for her affections. I would have been pursued too, yet with my less inviting demeanor many had the right idea to just stay away from me. Yet I would be sure to it that this boy in Evelyn's grasp would remain alive for his junior year. She pulls away, the boy out of it as he is still very close to her. She whispers in his ear then him and the other boys make their way to the lunch line as Evelyn walks up to me. 

"See you're already making friends, use compulsion to do that?" I ask her sarcastically. 

"That wasn't my only method." She teases as she winks at me. I give her a look of warning as I already know what she is implying. My plans to go to high school to keep a watchful eye on my troublesome sister is seeming to be nothing but a waste. "C'mon Liza. If you keep on acting like a boring, irritable 'Human' you're never gonna make any friends." I just roll my eyes as I open up my book to read. "Suit yourself." Evelyn says as she finally walks away. Now I can finally just relax. Yet my time of relaxation is very short lived as I smell that familiar tantalizing scent. 

"Mind if I sit down?" Carter is standing in front of me. 

_**"This boy will not give up will he?"** _

I ignore his presence as I keep myself locked to my book before closing it with a snap. "I was just about to go and study." I say as I get up. Yet the boy doesn't budge. 

"Did I do something, to offend you or something?" I just don't know what to say. I want nothing more than to let him in. But this is dangerous, ever so dangerous. I know what happens when I let humans in, killing the one who I never thought would die by my hand. I surely wasn't going to make the same mistake again without putting up a fight. I am doing this for his own good, even if it hurt his pride.

"Look, you seem like a nice guy. I just haven't had good luck with having people stay in my life, and I'd rather focus on my studies. Anything else you want to ask me?" I look down, still avoiding his gaze. I feel his hand upon my shoulder. His touch although minimal flares up my lusts once again. Yet his voice calms everything within me, his gentle nature warming my insides. 

"Just one more thing I wanna say. I know it can be hard sometimes, but it's good to let people in and make friends." I finally look at him, only to pry his hand off of me as my next words are almost too painful to get out. 

"Again you just don't know me, and you're not going to." I grimly say as I walk past him.

"You don't treat Carter like that new girl? What the hell is wrong with you?!" I freeze, turning my head to see the blonde bitch from class today behind us. 

"The name is Liza. And I suggest you mind your own business." I say with a scowl. My patience for her is almost gone and it's only been one day. 

"OR WHAT?" Her voice echoes, the whole cafeteria growing silent. My anger is building, fully turning to start slowly stalking towards the girl on instinct. I could feel her heartbeat quicken, very well knowing she could see the danger in my eyes. I could smell her increasing fear, getting me excited to take her down. I know she has some sort of heightened feelings towards Carter, making it even more of a reason to make her suffer. I know he is not mine yet ever since I met him, I feel overprotective of him. I won't let anyone hurt him and I most certainly won't let anyone else have him.

 **_"He is mine. His blood, his_ ** **_being, everything."_ **

I look over as I see my sister sitting at the table in front of me. But what I see next somewhat startles me, her eyes flashing her crimson red. She wants me to hurt the girl, and apart of me wants to show her I am not the one to mess with. Yet I know I am being reckless, letting my instincts get the better of me. I stop in my tracks and put my head down to face the floor. My vampiric side is beginning to surface, my fangs elongating as I feel my vision hazing to red. I know if I do not get out of here, I would have more problems than just Carter. The girl's friends start to surround me as I hear their heartbeats ever louder.

_**Everybody's looking at me, staring at me...** _

_**Everybody's looking at me...** _

_**EVERYBODY'S LOOKING AT ME! STARING AT ME!**_

_**EVERYBODY'S LOOKING AT ME!!**_

**"STOP IT!!"** Carter's voice breaks the commotion in my mind, my eyes and teeth returning back to normal. I become transfixed on him as he steps in front of me to face the girl. I told myself I could have handled this situation by myself, being a complete lie. I admire his bravery, craving to get closer to the boy before me, but I stay in place as he glares the girl down.

"Carter I was just.." She starts to speak but he cuts her off quickly. 

"Enough Jess! This really isn't your business, so leave her alone." The girl looks at him as though he slapped her in the face. 

"Wow. Second day here and she's already got you wrapped around her finger. Don't come crawling back when she hurts you. I don't give a damn." With that the blonde storms out of the cafeteria. I hear many kids begin to whisper to one another. 

**"He really is whipped isn't he?"**

**"Gotta love first week drama."**

**"I wonder if the new girl and Carter are already doing it."**

I am just upset at this whole thing. This is only my second day and I am becoming the school's freak show. I just want to be normal, have friends, have a boyfriend. But I know what I'm capable of and the liability I leave behind. High school at Portland High was a big mistake. Carter faces me now, looking at me in concern.

"Are you okay?" I want to thank him, embrace him, get to know him, and literally kill him. I couldn't get close. He already was interested but I know where this would lead. I become shoulder to shoulder with Carter, hearing his heartbeat quicken due to our close contact. Yet it suddenly sinks as I begin to speak.

"I don't need your help. For your own sake, please leave me alone." I walk past him. The crowd goes quiet again as they see the sunken reaction on his face.

_**Terrified, paralyzed** _

_**Something's got a hold on me** _

_**Let me go, I can't speak** _

_**I'm choking on my crooked teeth** _

_**Wake me up if I sleep** _

_**Cause I'm haunted by my dreams** _

_**Crying out, but I can't speak** _

_**Cause I'm choking on my, choking on my** _

_**Crooked teeth** _

_"Crooked Teeth" - Papa Roach_

I go into the bathroom, leaning myself against the closed stall I'm hiding in. I zip down my jeans. I cannot have him, but I cannot help myself.

_**"His eyes. His voice that calms me. His heavenly smell and touch....Oh God his touch..."** _

My hand starts to head into forbidden territory where only two have ever been permitted to enter. My eyes turn crimson, ready to relieve the aching desire within. Just as I begin to touch myself I hear his voice vividly outside the doorway. 

**"What an idiot...I knew there was no way she'd ever like someone like me."**

My heart stops, pulling my hand away. I sink down to the floor, resting my head against the stall. "You have no idea how much I like you...Carter Brown."

Next Chapter Snippet


	17. Want

**Carter POV**

It's after school hours, no one in the halls but me. I stayed behind after what happened at lunch today. I feel rejected, only trying to make Liza feel more welcome. I just wanted to be her friend, or whatever it was I wanted us to be for each other. She hinted she didn't want or need any friends. But I know that is a lie, obvious that she is trying to cover up pain from her past as she finds it hard to keep her loved ones close. I can tell that like me the loneliness gets to her, rather irritable and standoffish as she rarely has interaction with anyone besides her sister. Yet Evelyn seems to be more confident in her new surroundings, taking no time at all to make herself stand out. Liza is an air of mystery, one that I want to figure out. I just hope she can't clearly see that I have strong feelings for her.

 **_"Maybe I'm coming off too strong? I just want to be there for her...someone who isn't like the others she has let in_ ** **_before. Someone who_ _will_ _stay."_ **

I am caught by surprise as suddenly my body is being slammed into the lockers by school quarterback Nate Hoff. "Well look who it is, Virgin Mary. Hiding your face after being turned down in front of the whole school by the newest fresh meat?" He teases. His group of jocks are sizing me up as I look angrily at the kid.

"Let me go Nate!" I yell as I wince against his hold. The quarterback is much buffer than I am, able to pin me securely to the lockers behind me with no effort required.

"What are you gonna do about it Brown? Tell me something, you the new girl's little bitch?"

"I was only trying to hel..." I try to speak only for my body to be forcefully pushed again as Nate continues on his power trip.

"You're such a pussy Carter. Why don't you be a man? I saw the way she looked at you. Hell, she probably wants you to fuck her. What? Virgin Mary too scared?" He teasingly pouts as his friends laugh around him. I cannot help asking myself what Nate meant of what he had seen with Liza. I wanted to know how she looked at me, what she felt. Yet my mind becomes clouded with anger as the boy's last line sent me over the edge. Even if I had all the experience in the world I would never take advantage of a woman like that, especially Liza.

"Fuck you!" I call out. I suddenly gasp for air as I feel my oxygen being cut off.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" Nate's voice escalates. His group starts getting riled up only making the hand upon my throat tighter. I try to breathe but I struggle, helpless in the jock's grasp. "Time to say goodnight Brown. Maybe the janitor will throw you out when he finds your piece of shit ass in the closet after I'm done with you." Nate sneers, only squeezing harder as my eyes begin to close.

Suddenly all my oxygen starts to come back to me, hearing a deafening bang on the lockers as I drop to my knees. As I catch my breath I look up to see it is Liza, holding Nate with one hand in a death grip. Not only that, but he is literally being lifted off the ground as she has him by the neckline of his shirt. The look in Liza's eyes is almost lethal, like Nate had just committed murder and she was his executioner. The jock's friends are nowhere to be seen, running from the startling sight before them. There is a painful silence as he fearfully looks at the girl keeping an unbelievably powerful hold on him. Liza is strong. She is stronger than any woman, no, any human really, that I have ever met. Nate no longer has anything to say, quickly realizing it is in his very best interest to stay quiet. I get off the floor with caution as I anticipatingly wait for one of them to say something, anything. I've always hated the guy, having been a bully ever since I can remember. Yet I now feel scared for him as Liza continues to glare him down with appearingly harmful intent. Her expression however in a matter of seconds turns frighteningly calm, like she had flipped a switch in her own body.

"You've got _quite_ the vocabulary, Nate isn't it?" Nate nods without a word as she gives him a rather sickening sweet grin, one I knew was so fake as I see a gleam of detest in her eyes. What comes out of her next is in a tone so sultry it makes my insides melt, whether in arousal or fear is questionable.

"Well you seem to have it all figured out don't you Nate? But you know what I really... _really want..."_ She inches closer to him as a small mischievous smile appears on her face, a finger tracing along the side of his own. She then clenches his jaw, so tight that Nate is trying to move his lower body to get away from the girl. Yet only to fail. Liza's facial features turn cold again as she continues speaking with no emotion.

"I want to watch your pathetic face writhe in pain. And if I ever see you threatening Carter again, I guarantee that my wish will be granted." She now nears even closer to his face, turning hers in a way so I could not see it. Nate's however said enough as his eyes intensely widen, now wildly thrashing his body. He starts to scream out only for Liza to clench his jaw even tighter. He whimpers loudly yet she sushes him, causing him not to make any further movement or sound as if his life depended on it. She then speaks with a voice sounding extremely dangerous yet so sexy at the same time, one that could easily kill you all on it's own. 

**"You will not speak of this Nate. And don't even think for a second you can run from me, cause I can** **assure you will** **be sadly mistaken once I'm done with you. I suggest you heed my words well sweetheart, for I just became your worst** **nightmare."**

And with this she lets Nate fall to the ground. I've never seen him move so fast even on the football field, not looking back at either one of us as he bolts for the exit. My eyes remain fixed upon the girl and the now dented locker before me in utter silence. I just can't take my mind off what just took place. Liza's strength was rather extraordinary, almost impossible to believe. She had talked to Nate as though she was from some other time, as if she's seen so much more than her years alive. Her voice was as smooth as silk, yet as deadly as a lion ready for the kill as she hid her face from me. It was apparently for good reason as it nearly gave Nate a heart attack.

**_"Who really is Liza? What is she hiding?"_ **

"Well are you just going to stare at me? You're welcome by the way." I hear Liza speak in annoyance, interrupting the thoughts rapidly racing through my head. Apparently I looked at her for much longer than necessary. Even so I start to become irritated myself.

"I could say the same for helping you earlier. Though Jess is rather harmless, she's not the one to piss off." I bark back. I see Liza smiling to herself, running her tongue along the tip of one of her dull canines. She then pulls her head up to look at me, appearing cooly impassive to my words.

"Trust me, I'm not at all worried about her. And lets set one thing straight, I don't need your protection. So lets make this the last time we need each other okay? She begins to walk away until I call out as I'm now getting pissed off.

"Hey what's your problem? And what was that with Nate? Why did you do that, for me nonetheless?" I ask, demanding an answer. She turns around and is silent for a moment.

"Look, it's not that I don't...we can't be friends Carter. I need you to accept that."

**_I'm not the one you built up_ **

**_I'm not the dreams in your head_ **

**_I will take what I want_ **

**_And leave you tortured instead_ **

**_Caught inside another trapped I've set_ **

**_I look distressed_ **

**_But I'm pretending to care_ **

Liza is so secretive. She says she wants nothing to do with me but then protects me? It makes no sense whatsoever in my mind. I approach her now, not making answering my questions an option for her.

"If we can't be friends then why do you care so much? Even more than that, why not?" More silence.

"Because I will be the death of you..." Her words I barely hear come out of her mouth, yet they make me feel utterly lost and confused. I look back at the dented locker in question, having this wretched feeling in my gut that I should take her last words literally. This is all just getting too weird. I look back to her as she is now turned away from me, taking a long deep breath.

"Are you alright?" I ask her, getting closer to try and put my hand on her shoulder. Yet after a second she turns back to me before I had the chance.

"Peachy..." I see that Liza's eyes of a vibrant green have darkened in color, something that I only vaguely noticed in the office the other day. She takes a step back as her gaze turns downward, putting a hand to the back of her neck as the awkward silence ensues. I find it oddly attractive as everything she does tends to make me stop and stare. I am just hoping it is no longer brought to her apparent attention. After a moment she looks up to me again.

"Look this was just a coincidence alright? But seems to me like I was in the right place at the right time, so let's leave it at that." I don't know what to make of any of this, what to say. Although she made her actions to be unintentional, it was like she wanted to protect me at all costs. How she talked to Nate, it was like she owned me, would even torture the boy to make him leave me alone. But I also realize if she hadn't been there, I probably would have passed out in the hallway with everyone else gone home. The fact she was still at school when I was is too odd of a coincidence, yet I am thankful for her looking out for me if that's what you would even call it.

"Thank you, I owe you one." I say to her. She just grunts with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, you kind of do. I'll make sure to send you the tab." She jokes softly. I can't help but smile at her. No matter how many times she pushed me away, I don't think I could stay mad at her for long. And the truth of the matter is I really did owe her. Despite carrying around a pocket knife I am not known to be the tough guy, resulting me in being an easy target for the football team's taunting. I know Nate would probably bully me for letting a girl fight my own battles. I don't think however he is going to be a problem for me anymore. I can tell Liza has no problem kicking some ass, her mind set to deal with his if need be.

"You know, I know we can't be friends. But, speaking of tabs, you wanna grab a drink with me?" Liza raises an eyebrow at my sudden proposal.

"You most certainly aren't twenty one kid." She says amused.

"And you are?" Liza just chuckles faintly to herself, a glimmer in her downcast eyes.

"Let's just say I'm good at looking much younger than I am. I mean, older. Yeah, you get where I'm going with this right?" I enjoy seeing a softer side to her, only for her to snap out of it immediately as she returns back to me rigid. "Carter I told you..." I know she said we can't even be friends, but I just want us to have a chance to at least get to know one another. I'll do whatever it takes, no matter what I have to say for her to agree upon in my mind our informal date.

"And I'm telling you we can go as...not friends. No harm in just a drink right?" Suddenly I see that her eyes have changed color again, appearing as if they were almost black, yet she turns away before I can get any more of a glimpse of her face.

"Wow. Your eyes are..."

"Sensitive, very. Yeah Carter, can I get a rain check for that drink?" I nod, looking hopeful.

"Soon?"

**_I'll turn to something you won't like_ **

**_Heartless tonight, you'll hate me in time_ **

**_I'm warning you now this is it..._ **

I felt as if time flashed before me as I did not even notice Liza pulling in closer than she's ever been. I felt a chill as her mouth grazed my collar bone. I shut my eyes as I feel her breath lingering there. I then feel her lips move up to put kisses along my neck, the oddly cold contact making my body tense. I cannot believe these turn of events, somewhat fearful of her unexpected touch. Yet I also feel as if I'm spellbound, soon embracing this moment as I crane my neck to the side. As she slightly pulls away I hear her breath becoming deeper, heavier, continuing to slowly travel upward. She is so close yet her lips didn't come in contact again. I suddenly feel hear speak against my ear, as if she had snuck up on me.

"Soon. Though I must warn you Carter, if we continue like this it may be sooner than you think." With this I reopen my eyes, lost as ever with Liza nowhere in sight.

**_I try to stop you, you can't resist_ **

**_I try to tell you, but you insist_ **

**_You bring out the devil inside of me_ **

**_And I can't help that I make you weak_ **

**_Just because I can, doesn't mean that I will_ **

**_But I'm About To Break You_ **

_"I'm About To Break You" - New Years Day_


	18. Unbreaking The Habit

**WARNING: Mature Content. My updated version of this story is more explicit in it's sexual context and language. Just making fair warning in advance for ongoing chapters.**

I come home in a foul mood. I just want to forget everything that happened today. Once again it wasn't my sister who almost broke our cover, but it was me. How the fuck did I get roped into grabbing drinks with the human I literally wanted to drink from? In the end I almost lost it at the very thought. Me and Carter were all alone, about to shove him onto that locker and ravenously feed from him. With scaring Nate and his friends off, there would have been no one to catch me in the act. I heard everything the boy said from start to finish. And although he had me enraged due to both his brutality and one hell of a mouth, I wouldn't have minded giving Nate more of a performance than I already had to make him eat his own words. And the best part was Carter would have been the very star of the show. When it was hinted he was a virgin, I couldn't deny my heightened curiosity of how far him and this Jess had ever gone together. Due to both blondie's evident disgust of my very presence and Carter not giving her the time of day, I could tell not very far. It was indeed entertaining as the girl tried way too hard. Though I knew I could pleasure him much more than she ever could. My predatory nature flared at the very thought of her even resting her eyes upon him.

**_"God...I sound more like an actual adolescent teenager every moment I associate myself with them..."_ **

Yet Nate surely wasn't wrong, for I want to be Carter's first and his last. I would love nothing more than to claim him in any and every way I could have him. As I dealt with Nate, I felt Carter's every nerve and heightened emotion from fear to sexual arousal. It made the blood run rapidly through his veins, even more noticeable within the most private places of his body. He was being salacious without even knowing it, and it turned me on to the fullest extent. He made me completely stimulated with raw desire, out of my do good be good nature. All I felt was the hunger, wanting my fill of everything he has to offer. I wanted to feel his pulse beneath my teeth as they tore through the skin, relieving the aching need to feast upon his divine elixir. I wanted to have my way with his body, having nothing or no one to restrain me. I was so close. Yet I held back, coming back to myself for I know I truly do not wish to bring him harm. I realize there's another thing I want to have: His heart.

Annabelle had told me of the overtaking power of the human bond. It is as if every part of you is on fire for that person, the pull too great to ignore. You can sense them much stronger than a normal human, their scent becoming your ultimate weakness. However it is not only their blood that you crave. You also crave them in the most personal and intimate of ways. Your desire for their love and devotion can quickly become an insatiable lust for sex. It can be so intense that when both the blood and physical lust become one, it is almost impossible for a vampire to control their primal instinct to kill. I experienced this with my first love, something that is heavily boring upon my mind with Carter. I am being completely careless, another human's life at stake because I cannot bear to rid myself of them. I should have never stayed after school today. Yet after the events in the cafeteria, his blood and being sang to me more than ever. But he isn't the real problem and I sure as hell know it. As I told Carter to leave me alone, I couldn't even keep myself away from him. Despite my lust for the human I want to protect him; yet I can't protect him from me. Thank God I got out of the hallway in time before the opportunity to both feed and ravish him became too irresistible to deny myself of it. I now lean my head against the house door outside, trying to process all that has occurred within the span of three days.

 **_"Liza you cannot allow this to go any further. He is one of warmth, innocence, a human. You are one of darkness,_ ** **_dangerous, a_ _vampire."_ **

I know I am bad for him, but I realize that staying away from Carter is just not going to happen, not in the current state I'm in. I finally go inside the house to Evelyn waiting for me.

"So I think we should go out tonight, sister bonding time. We could go for a drink, from the bottle or the vein, whichever you prefer." She says, raising her eyebrows wickedly. I give her a dull look in response.

"From the day I just had, do you really think I want to go for a night on the town, especially with you?" Evelyn just rolls her eyes as she steps closer to me, grabbing me by the wrists.

"Look you just need to get over this, and get over _him_. You need a pick me up to do that. And guess what, I'm not taking no for an answer." Without any further room for debate Evelyn pulls me outside to stand together in the driveway. I eye her in suspicion, questioning if she's really being serious.

"Bet I could beat you to town." My sister says with a playful expression on her face, a deep contrast to my monotone one. I am not in the mood for games, especially one so childish.

"A race. Really? You would think you really were seventeen. No, seven." Evelyn just grunts in amusement, viewing me in the side of her vision as her eyes are full of mischief.

"What? You know you're already gonna lose?" My expression darkens a little, a small smile forming on my face. Like I would let my sister win. "You wish." I answer back.

"One...two..." We both now eye each other darkly. "THREE!"

In an instant both of us take off, running unnaturally fast through the deep depths of the forest we live beside. I am finally letting go of the desperate need to be human, taking all my worries away as I run. I feel free, able to just be myself as a dweller of the night. Evelyn at first is ahead of me, wafting through the trees until I spot and catch up to her. We bump into each other a few times, trying to get the upper hand. We were just having fun, and I am starting to forget everything that went wrong today.

"I WIN! HAH!" I shout as I arrive at the end of the forest just before the city life below. Yet I look around for my sister, for she is nowhere to be seen. "Evelyn, don't be a sore loser now." I call out.

"Up here dumb ass!" I lift my head to find Evelyn seated on a tree branch above me. I jump up in one movement, my feet landing right beside her.

"Ready to have some real fun?" is all she says before descending down to the forest floor. She sends me a provoking look as I do not move from my place within the trees. "Well are you coming or not?" I stare down at her for a moment, knowing she truly wasn't going to let me out of this nor would I leave her to her own devices our first week back home.

"For the sake of humanity." I say quietly to myself. With a deep breath I jump down to join her, heading towards the city to begin our night of what Evelyn liked to call "sisterly bonding".

The cities of New York I always remembered as being bright and full of life. Humans gathered to shop, dine, and mostly party. To my dismay, I know that is why my sister brought me out tonight.

"Let's go clubbing what do you say?" I give Evelyn a disapproving look as we are standing in front of Club Leo, a well known dancing venue to New York natives. It is also has a secret reputation of being a vampire club in the sixties. Me and Evelyn had come here quite a few times with Annabelle as she owned many underground establishments back in the day. Vampires had their own society within the city, my sire being it's higher power since the very beginning. Although the ring leader of this empire she maintained order inside and out of it's sacred walls. However rules did not apply much to her or myself being her bonded. During my final few years with Annabelle I started to lose grip of my old self, indulging in the hunt more than necessary. We would go and get our fill of dancing, blood and booze; the original having her own fun with me after. I cannot help but to vividly remember her infinite beauty, her addictive blood, and her dangerous touch. I finally snap out of my thoughts, realizing I should have never allowed my sister to drag me here in the first place.

"I told you nothing stupid." She just looks back at me as I am now conflicted within myself.

"It'll be fun Liza. C'mon, be the outgoing sister for once. I'm sure you could use a little liquid luck." She nudges me with a smile. With a sigh I walk with her towards the club. The security guard looks at us trying not to laugh as we approach him. I just give him a testing smirk, wanting to wipe his right off.

"I think you've got the wrong place girls. You're definitely not over twenty one." Evelyn walks up to the man as the group behind us is laughing and motioning for us to step aside. Evelyn goes up to wrap her arms around him, luring him into her eyes as they dilate. I thought it is just to compel him, yet knowing my sister of course I am wrong.

"You may want to look again." The words drip sultrily from my sister's lips before she goes in to give the guard a full kiss on the mouth. Those lined up behind us who were once amused now cannot keep their eyes off Evelyn and neither could I as she eagerly deepens her kiss upon the buff older male. Silence ensues as she pulls away, seductively biting her bottom lip as the guard looks completely beside himself.

"Now, what were you saying?" The man just gazes absently at my sister as he opens the gate for us to go in. Evelyn smiles to him, giving him a flirtatious kiss on the cheek as she walks by to enter inside, I following right behind her.

Evelyn continues to walk in a confident stride while I am angrily on her heels.

"What the hell Evelyn! Do you always have to do shit like that to get your way?" I hiss as we walk into a dim red tinted hallway, hearing the bass of club music up ahead. Evelyn halts, not looking back to me as she speaks.

"You know sister, watching you in the forest revealed to me how long it's been since I've actually seen you look that remotely alive, letting go of that little act you love to put on." I am silent for a moment, yet my face hardens to her words.

"And what act is that?" Suddenly Evelyn turns around to face me, witnessing my bright green eyes have grown dark and heavy.

"Don't play me the fool Liza. From the moment I first saw you with Carter to the cafeteria incident, that boy is reminding you that with or without Annabelle you are no longer little miss innocent from the nineteen fifties. You just can't help yourself when it comes to him can you?" Again another few moments of silence pass by, not wanting to respond to my sister's interrogation. Yet I continue in my stubborn denial of the truth.

"First of all, it is no act. Just because I am a vampire doesn't mean I have to resort myself to treating mortals as mere blood bags and play toys. Secondly, as I already told you, Annabelle is no longer of concern to me. Don't speak of her again. Understood?" I snap back. Evelyn just tilts her head to the side with an unfazed smirk as I approach her even closer now. "Now let me make one more thing clear to you, Carter means nothing to me. He's just another human." I say, knowing too well that this boy is far from another human to me. I cannot deny that I am now starving to find a new prospect to forget about my addiction to him, even as I am lying to Evelyn's face. Yet she just grunts, giving me a look as if she already knows the truth but is playing along anyway.

"Well if he's just another human to you then you will surely enjoy tonight's festivities without him. The sooner you let go and embrace what you are the better off you will be." I watch as her eyes flash red towards me with a toothy smile. "Now sister, let's go have some fun shall we?"

We finally arrive into the darkly lit club hall as loud dance music fills my ears, the booming bass entering every part of my body. My eyes accustomed to darkness can perfectly see over two hundred people on the dance floor. The heat of all the bodies is becoming unbearable for me, the scents mixed in overpowering my senses.

"I think we should find some boys to dance with don't you think?" I can hear vividly Evelyn speaking into my ear, yet I step back from the crowd in reluctance. I realize even more now that this was a huge mistake. My years and years of control has seemed to have flown out the window these past few days, for all I want to do is get my fill of blood. Any of these humans would taste heavenly at the moment, yet none would come close to the one I am now yearning for. It makes me for a moment regret my decision today to refrain myself from Carter, for all the blood filled bodies in this very room wouldn't satisfy my craving like I know his would. I am deep in my thoughts as my sister wanders off. In a few minutes, she arrives back with a couple of young men and two shot glasses filled with pure vodka. She hands one to me as she then motions her hand towards me to the two males in introduction.

"Guys this is my sister Liza. Liza, Brian and Trey." I give them an idle nod, downing my drink in one go trying to seem disinterested. But these two smell nothing but enticing. I can tell Evelyn picked them for a reason, to get me to finally let go. And to my disappointment they looked nothing but interested in getting their way tonight. However to their dismay, they'd get much more than what they bargained for. I was already here, and there was no way me or my sister would leave without getting what we wanted from them. Yet I try one last time to refuse my sister's little plan.

"Go have fun sister. I'm sure you can handle these two all on your own." Evelyn runs her hand through Trey's hair, drawing her lustful eyes to his neck then back to me as she speaks.

"Indeed I could, but these two beautiful men offered us drinks in exchange for a dance. Thought you would consider it a fair trade." Evelyn smiles as I look down at my now empty shot glass. She downs her own drink, putting it onto a table then takes Trey out to the flood of moving bodies ahead. Brian then puts out his hand for me to take with a wide, stupid grin on his face. Realizing this is an offer I ultimately cannot refuse, I finally take it to head to Evelyn and Trey on the crowded dance floor. A new song starts to play as we start to dance.

**_It's been so long I've been out of my body with you_ **

**_I feel alone feel at home feel like nothing is true_ **

**_You take me to a place where my senses gave way_ **

**_Turn it round shut it down what the people say_ **

**_Climbing up coming down gonna give you some_ **

**_Take my hand and let it come let it come let it..._ **

**__ **

As we continue to dance I get lost in the heartbeat of this boy. His smell and touch attacks my senses, the blood that ran through his body ever so calling to me. I feel him moving closer to me with the beat. It motivates me to respond with just as much lust, our bodies beginning to softly grind on one another. My mind cannot help but imagining it to be Carter the whole time, his closeness affecting me in ways I can't even begin to describe. Evelyn's tactic to try to get me to forget about him wasn't working at all. As Brian dances with me, my mind only thinks of having my way with Carter and nothing else. I know that was probably her plan all along, my thoughts of him bringing out the darkest parts of me that are ready to come out and play. I feel my teeth starting to throb as Brian's scent is now overtaking me with a scorching hunger. Between the increasing friction against my thighs and the sweet heated aroma of blood, my conscience is as good as gone. Without thought my hand traces down Brian's neck as his pulse is going crazy. I smile as I feel his own warm, delicious skin. I am ever so ready to sink my teeth into it. My thoughts of Carter are only making things worse as the beast within is fuming, demanding to be satisfied. I finally look up as I sense Evelyn watching me and the boy with pure pleasure, winking at me to signal it is finally time. We both led the guys to the back of the club. It is dark and no one is in the area, so no human eye will see what is about to take place.

**_Take it back when she knows that you're doing it right_ **

**_'Cause everybody else knows what they're taking tonight_ **

**_But I just wanna play it right_ **

**_We are gonna get there tonight_ **

Brian starts to kiss me, forcing himself inside my mouth. I willingly oblige, my fangs beginning to emerge as my eyes dull red from the blood lust. His hands fondle my clothed breasts as I feel his tongue graze a fang, drops of his blood now on my own. My eyes close from both sensations with a moan, my mouth becoming more desperate as I am getting a sneak peak taste of his life source. Yet he seems too aroused to even notice, making his blood even more tempting as our tongues deliciously intertwine.

**_It's been so far, I've been walking the line on my own_ **

**_Lift me up to the stars, we are coming home_ **

**_I only had a taste but we're out of time_ **

**_We have sold in the cold, physical design_ **

**_Set me free, set me out on the run_ **

**_Lift me up to the sun, to the sun, to the..._ **

I look over to see that my sister is intimately intertwined with her prey. Trey's pants and briefs are at his feet on the floor along with Evelyn's skirt, now seeing she had come out for the night wearing no underwear underneath her clothing. She has her legs wrapped around the young man's torso, riding along his bare lower body as she has him pushed against a barricade. I never understood my sister's enjoyment in getting these humans to submit to her so quickly. That was never my taste, or at least I didn't want it to be. I wanted to take my time with someone I loved, not just a quick fuck and feed , no matter how satisfying Evelyn made it seem. Yet getting a glimpse of what they are doing makes me immediately hungry for physical contact. With my sensitive hearing, even with the music I could hear moans emerging from the both of them, the smell of sex and the blood within the two boys making me almost rabid.

**_We are burning down, we are burning down_ **

**_It's the way that you fake it, I know it's too late_ **

I growl against my own prey with a rough kiss as I am ready to give this boy what I can smell he wanted from the start and now so did I. Being a vampire, everything is heightened including our carnal desires. Although you could ultimately live without sex, for a vampire it's almost as torturing as being starved of blood. Yet after my catastrophic first time with a human, it became out of the question and off limits to have sexual relations with the very species that was ultimately my food. I couldn't deny my body would ache from holding back this side of myself. Yet I never fully gave into temptation again, only giving myself a minimal taste of intimacy on occasion before I fed off my victims. But now as I watch my sister gratifying her sexual appetite, I desperately want not just to taste, but to indulge. I have made due pleasuring myself these days, refusing to give into my deepest desires for someone else to do the task. But from being with Carter today, I want to feel what I haven't felt in decades, something I now desired more than humanity itself, the sacred touch of another. I feel Trey putting his hand into my pants, traveling his hand downwards.

**_"It's been a long time, too long..."_ **

**_But I just wanna play it right_ **

**_We are gonna get there tonight_ **

My hand makes it's way to put itself on top of his to stop him. However I am battling myself as I feel the urge to guide him inside my undergarments, to put his fingers where I longed to be touched. Yet once again Carter appears in front of me. I imagine his fingers inside my pussy, followed by his tongue. Finally he finishes me off with his cock, pleasuring me to oblivion while I am about to give him a pleasure he's never known but soon wouldn't forget, the kiss of a vampire. With this thought I absently guide Brian's hand inside my waistband of my panties, his fingers getting closer to their prize. I lick my lips as I lean my head against the barricade, my eyes locked on Brian then they close as I bask in this moment.

**_"Mmm. That's it...Just a little further..."_ **

I seem to forget where I am, who I'm with, what I am permitting. All I'm thinking about is Carter and everything I want him to do to me.

**_"You will be mine. All mine. LIZA STOP!"_ **

I realize I just about lead Brian's fingers to the top of my entrance, about to enter me as I am almost entirely hazed with lust. Yet I pull his hand out of my garments, only to be distracted as I hear a loud orgasmic groan of pleasure come from Trey. I look to Evelyn who is now at the boy's neck, her body although stable still wrapped around his. Her crimson eyes look up at me with a satisfied smirk on her face before she goes in for the bite. I hear Trey yelp, snapping my eyes to Brian who turns his head to the direction of the alarming sound. I'm too far gone to let this boy get away. I pull his face back to mine to switch rolls as I push him roughly against the barricade behind us. His eyes of lust soon turn to fright as he looks into my glowing red ones. I see him about to react yet he doesn't get the chance, being immediately put under my compulsion.

"Don't be scared Brian. I promise I'll make this pleasurable for you." In a daze he smiles as I waste no time to go to his neck, my tongue starting to graze it.

"You're sure an eager one aren't you?" The boy mumbles as I smile fully against his skin, my eyes becoming fully engulfed in darkness.

"You have no idea." And with that I sink my fangs into his neck. Brian's body trembles beneath me but I grab his arms to keep him firmly in place. I drink urgently as I hear his heart beat gradually going from fast to slow. I don't care the least bit in this moment, allowing myself to become immersed in the feast without a care in the world. I am getting lost in his blood, lost in everything I am feeling, unaware that I was draining the human quickly every passing second. Yet while I feed, I cannot get Carter out of my head. His face is taunting me, the thought of him only making me drink deeper. 

**_"I need you Carter...I can_ _almost taste you on my tongue._**

**_This blood is filling...but not enough._ **

**_Carter...Carter!...CARTER!"_ **

**_I just wanna take you down_ **

**_We are gonna bring you 'round_ **

_"Ghosts n Stuff" - Deadmau5_

I finally tear my head away from Brian's body, throwing it back in satisfaction with my fanged mouth fully bared. I close my eyes, licking what's left of my meal from my mouth. My animalistic side is reveling in the overwhelming taste of human blood mixed in with the intense effects of my own arousal. I smile as I take in this euphoric experience, letting the blood fill me with it's warmth and pleasure as it truly felt like I came just from the act of feeding alone. The sensations however begin to cease, feeling myself coming down from my high. I reopen my eyes, my once hazy vision becoming as clear as the night sky. My lust filled smile fades as I now look down in horror to the sight before me. Brian is now unresponsive beneath my touch, his body almost as cold as my own.

"No, I didn't. Brian wake up! WAKE UP!" I rattle the boy in my grip, only now it is too late. I look at the dead body before me, shaking uncontrollably as I rapidly wipe my mouth Brian's blood realizing what I have done. I feel my sister's hand touch my shoulder.

"Liza it's okay." I violently shove her hand off of me, growling at her in fury.

"This is not okay Evelyn. Nothing about this is okay. I haven't lost control like this in over fifteen years. What's wrong with me?" I start to panic, tears coming down my face as I cannot tear my eyes away from the bloody dead corpse. My sister grabs and shushes me.

"Look we need to get the body out of here, now." Evelyn then leaves, only to come back minutes later with a bag over her shoulder. Even she had more control as her victim was still breathing as his lustful night with my sister was over. She compelled Trey to forget his night of pain, only the pleasure. Yet Brian would remember nothing, or see the light of day ever again. He was dead, yet no one could know what happened to him. Using our speed, me and Evelyn get him out of the club to bring him underneath the Central Park bridge. Evelyn pulls out a match and throws it towards the body. I look towards the flames in guilt. Suddenly a voice booms in our direction.

**"STOP WHERE YOU ARE!"**

A night of "fun" has truly turned into something completely different. Me and Evelyn look up at each other in alert before ascending to the night sky.

Next Chapter Snippet


	19. Dreams & Warnings

**_I appear in an empty room, no light, just darkness._ **

**_"Is anyone there?"_ **

**_I call out. I am suddenly unable to move, feeling a deep chill_** **_engulf my_ ** **_whole body._ **

**_"You can't hide Carter..."_ **

**_I hear an echoing voice_** **_taunting me. All I can do is breathe heavily._ **

**_"Carter..."_ **

**_And_** ** _right then appears_** ** _Evelyn, her face and hands coated with blood. She slowly walks closer and closer until there_** ** _is no space between us. She guides a_ ** **_hand down my cheek, eyes_** ** _glowing a crimson red._ **

**_"Soon enough you will want this, and I can't wait to show_ ** **_you."_ **

**_I shiver..._ **

**_"What_ ** **_am I...Carter."_ **

**_She laughs darkly as she_** _**roughly grabs me by the neck...suffocating me as her face is one of a monster.** _

_**"WHAT AM I?!"** _

I fall out of my bed with a hard thump, waking up from my nightmare in alarm. Out of it, I reach from the floor to my side dresser to look at the time on my cell phone, 1AM. I lean against the dresser in a light panted breath, running a hand through my hair to rid myself of the sweat formed on my forehead.

_**"God what**_ _**a dream. About** _ _**Evelyn? Blood, so much blood."** _

It felt so real, like I had seen something like this before. The past few days have been anything but normal. The way Liza is acting around me is messing with my head, going from extremely distant and cold to what felt like the intimacy of a lover. Her lips upon my neck were like ice, yet it felt like I was on fire from her touch. The attraction we both share is evident even if she denies anything is sparking between us. I could feel it in her kiss, something that was not just a simple peck. She was kissing my skin as if she was savoring the taste. It was something that felt so wrong yet so right. There is just something about her, something so alluring that makes me want to go back for more. Yet it feels as though she and her sister have a deep secret, one I should be afraid of. My feelings are conflicting, battling one another as I try to figure this girl out. Maybe I never will, but I want to at least try.

Suddenly I hear the front door open and close downstairs. Dad is finally home. I go downstairs to meet my father's troubled face, leaning himself on the kitchen counter with his hands.

"Dad?" My father's expression turns blank as he pulls his head up to face me.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" My dad asks sternly.

"I could ask you the same thing." I mutter under my breath. Yet he heard me, giving me a warning look.

"Sorry just woke up, bad dream." I apologize. My dad always knew how to put me in line. He was all about respect in the home. Yet he simply nods his head, watching him as he puts a hand to his head with a noticeable exhaustion within his facial features.

"Just another long day at work." I nod as he goes to the kitchen table, pulling out a chair and motions me to it.

"Come sit Carter, I need to talk to you about something." I obey his orders, looking at him to wait as he takes a breath before sitting down then continuing to talk, his voice serious in tone.

"Son I need you to be careful." I look to him in concern. I know something must have happened tonight to make him say this.

"Dad what's wrong?" I ask, yet he doesn't answer my question directly, his voice becoming more harsh.

"Just listen to me. Some people are not what they seem. This town especially is full of wack jobs, and you could easily get into trouble. I want you to use caution, and not be out too late at night." He continues.

"Dad, I'm almost eighteen. I think I can protect myself." My dad gives me another warning glance.

"You heard me." My father has always been cautious, but I am curious now as to why he was saying this to me with urgency all of a sudden.

"Did something happen tonight? Are you okay?" Dad just sets his eyes down at the table for a moment before looking back to me.

"I see more than the average person sees, and soon enough you'll see for yourself. But for now I don't want you getting yourself into a situation you are not capable yet to handle." I was curious yet confused now.

"What do you mean by that? Dad you can't hide all the dangers of the world from me forever." Dad gets up to come over and pat my arm with a sigh.

"All I am saying is that you need to be aware of your surroundings. As you get older you see more of the darkness in the world and how to handle it. Does that make sense?" I nod. I try to be sensitive to my his rules because of the death of my mother. He was always cautioning me ever since I was young, of both the evident and secret dangers in this world. Though I knew there was more to his warnings then he led on. When I was kid, I just thought it was him being a parent, a protector. But as I got older, I started seeing that my dad was hiding something, something he was protecting me from. Ever since mom died, he became even more protective, more passionate about his line of work as a criminal investigator. Yet he never discussed his work in detail or what his role was. I did know that he was apart of a classified bureau. Knowing that it was a secret meant it was seen as important to keep hidden away from the rest of society. All I knew was he was gone most of the time from dawn till dusk. Some nights, I never even heard him come in. He comes home exhausted, yet determined. He still is a loving father, I just wish I was more apart of his life. I get up to head back to my room.

"See you tomorrow." I say to him yet his hand grabs my arm.

"Son, please do not forget what I told you." He looks to me in a subtle urgency. I nod.

"I'll be careful, I promise." He nods back, letting my arm go for me to go back to my room and lie down. The images of my last dream still raging in my mind. Evelyn, the blood.

 _**"** _ _**Soon you will want this? What was this dream about?**_ _ **It was only a**_ _ **dream right? And what**_ _ **was my dad so afraid of? What did he see that could have made it so important for him to warn me**_ _ **tonight?"** _

All these thoughts hurt my head. I close my eyes, drowning out my thoughts into sleep.

Next Chapter Snippet


End file.
